<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the lost prince by aceattorney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147441">the lost prince</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceattorney/pseuds/aceattorney'>aceattorney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Child Abuse, Curses, Fairies, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Princes &amp; Princesses, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, vernon is awkward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceattorney/pseuds/aceattorney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vernon is the Crown Prince of Diamante, but at age fourteen, he really just wants to be a teenage boy. The responsibilities and duties of the crown are stifling, and so he sneaks out. What Vernon didn't know is that this one decision would trap him in a web of assassination plots and fairies. Society is changing, and Vernon has to decide who he is.</p><p> </p><p>Or, what happens when Vernon sneaks out of the castle and meets Seungkwan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. the forest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone! If you by chance are one of my old readers, welcome back! I am reposting this story, but it has undergone many changes. I finished writing my book, then I went back and changed the original names to Seventeen member names. I want to post it here so that I can get feedback for editing and plot! So, to my readers, consider yourself beta readers! Please leave comments, even if it is just as simple as an exclamation point. I want to make this the best story possible, so I would love feedback. </p><p>Now then, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It all began when Vernon sneaked out of the castle the morning after his fourteenth birthday. The castle was stifling to him on normal days, but his birthday was even worse. There was always someone keeping a watchful eye on him, but on his birthday it seemed that everyone wanted to give him attention. It was exhausting. Vernon just wanted some alone time, a commodity nowhere to be found. Everyone fawned over him just because he was a prince, the heir to the throne of Diamante. He was just a fourteen-year-old! Vernon couldn’t remember doing anything to deserve all the attention given to him besides being born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided, after the large festivities in the castle for his birthday, that he would sneak out. It probably was not the smartest idea, but he would never get any peace and quiet inside, not even in the library. The only problem was escaping the suspicion of Bonnie, Vernon’s nanny until he turned fifteen, but Vernon had already planned this out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon woke up and feigned being sick, claiming that he wanted to sleep all day, that it wasn’t too bad but he didn’t feel good. Bonnie, bless the old woman, believed him and left him alone. She wouldn’t come back to check on him until at least lunch time. Vernon knew that he couldn’t risk using the hallways but thankfully he knew his way around the secret passageways that spanned in between walls and under floors. It was a trick that Mr. Winly, the elderly librarian, had taught him and Jihoon, the librarian’s apprentice. There was an entrance to this system in each room, and after studying Mr. Winly’s map for years, Vernon knew where each entrance was. Vernon’s was a secret door in the back of his wardrobe. He stuffed pillows under his blankets and grabbed his cloak before slipping into the tight passageway between the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed the path that he had memorized to the library. He may be desperate enough to sneak out, but he wasn’t going to leave without telling anyone. Vernon was the heir to the throne after all. He couldn’t risk his life for a bit of freedom. But for now, he just wanted to be a fourteen-year-old. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon skimmed his hand along the inner walls until he found the small gap that opened into the library. He crawled through the gap and emerged behind a tall bookshelf. After checking for any stray readers, he scampered over to the corner of the library in which Mr. Winly’s young apprentice would be reading. He reached the little nook and found Jihoon reading a thick book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psst, Jihoon!” Vernon whispered from the shadows of a bookshelf. Jihoon turned his head towards the noise, his brown curls jostling at the quick movement, and squinted at Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon? Why are you down here? Bonnie told everyone you were sick.” Jihoon placed his bookmark and closed the large novel, then swept his curly, brown hair out of his chocolate eyes. Vernon wondered how Jihoon actually enjoyed reading. Vernon couldn’t pay attention long enough to get past even five pages, but Jihoon read through hundreds of pages a day. According to the apprentice, Jihoon had read through a quarter of the library in the past two years. Vernon nearly shuddered at the thought of reading that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon was the only person in the castle near Vernon’s age besides the one kid training with the Royal Guard under Vernon’s teacher. Due to Jihoon only being one year older, the prince had already found a good friend in the shorter boy. Their height difference was definitely something Vernon liked to poke fun at, much to the shorter boy’s annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going out. I’m not sick, that was just my excuse. If I’m not back by lunch, you can tell Mr. Winly, but please don’t tell anyone else!” Vernon pleaded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon laughed softly, shaking his head. It was hard to ignore his freckles when he smiled. Jihoon didn’t like them but Vernon thought they added to his charm, like dark constellations across his tan skin. “Don’t worry, Vernon. I know how it is. Go have some fun but don’t get hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, you’re the best!” Vernon smiled, waving goodbye to Jihoon before going back to the passageways. The path got darker and colder, signalling that he was in the underground portion of the secret tunnels. If Vernon remembered correctly, this path would put him at the edge of the forest that hugged the castle to the east. It extended south for quite a ways, running along the edge of the capital before expanding into a vast woodland that stretched across the entirety of Diamante, mountains and foothills alike. Within minutes, Vernon was out in the sunlight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon cautiously entered the forest after putting the hood of his cloak up over his black hair to avoid being recognized. He didn’t normally leave the castle, so there wasn’t much threat of a commoner recognizing him, but if he ran into a guard or noble, they would realize who he was immediately. He could hear the distant noise from the town and made sure to head deeper into the forest rather than closer to the walled city. Taking a deep breath, Vernon flopped on the ground and looked up at the canopy of leaves. Bits and pieces of the bright blue sky filtered through. The sky looked so different when he wasn’t viewing it from his stone prison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea popped into his head to climb the trees. He wasn’t allowed to do anything dangerous besides learning how to fight, and there weren’t any trees on the castle grounds. Well, there were a few in the courtyard, but none were tall enough to climb and he was sure the groundskeeper would yell at him if he tried. There was something enticing about climbing up higher, toward the sky and away from the ground. Vernon found himself envying the birds who flitted between the trees with ease. He was stuck on the ground but nature had provided him a way to be closer to the sky even without wings. With a determined mindset, Vernon attempted to scale the closest tree. He made it up maybe 20 feet before he couldn’t figure out how to go higher. The branches were either too close together or too small to support him. With a defeated sigh, he started on his way down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he tried at least. His foot slipped and he lost his grip. For a terrifying second, he was suspended in air, and then he was falling and hitting the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch…” Vernon groaned, rubbing his back with a grimace. Nothing was broken, but he was sure to be bruised. What a great way to start the day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cautious but concerned voice startled Vernon. He looked up to find the source. Standing beside a tree ten paces from Vernon was a boy around his age with pale skin and striking silver hair. While silver hair was not uncommon, what was most strange were the stranger’s beautiful blue eyes. Vernon had never seen anyone with blue eyes before. Most people Vernon knew had brown eyes, and few had green eyes like himself. Blue was an anomaly in Diamante, so maybe the boy wasn’t originally from here. He could have been from Brio in the south or Lustre in the east. Or he could just have rare blue eyes. Vernon didn’t know why he was so enamored by the boy’s appearance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhh.” Vernon stared at the boy and realized he hadn’t answered yet. “I think I will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looked like a nasty fall.” The mysterious boy giggled before freezing. “Oh my! I’m sorry, I didn’t even introduce myself. You’re probably wondering why some stranger is just talking to you. My name is Seungkwan and I’m from this area. What’s your name? I don’t think I’ve seen you around.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was from Diamante. But Vernon was more shocked at him not recognizing the prince. Well, he shouldn’t be shocked since he never really left the castle due to his father’s “concerns” about his “safety.” But still, the boy, Seungkwan, did not know who Vernon was; it seemed almost impossible to believe. Should Vernon tell him the truth? No, that would be absurd since it defeated the whole purpose of his little escapade. No, this was the perfect opportunity to not be the prince, even if it was temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, my name is Vernon,” he answered. “You could say that I don’t get out often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan sat down facing Vernon and giggled again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's pretty friendly for only just having met me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vernon thought, but some people were just naturally more sociable than him. “Well, it is nice to meet you, Vernon. What brings you out climbing trees in the woods? Or should I say, falling out of trees?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a teasing lilt to his voice that embarrassed Vernon a bit. He hadn’t expected anyone to witness his fall. “Don’t tease me. I don’t know how to climb trees and I slipped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could see that,” Seungkwan said, then hesitated. “I could teach you how if you would like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon smiled without realizing it. “I don’t think my mom would appreciate me coming home bruised if I keep falling. I will gladly accept your help, but I need to be home by lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect!” Seungkwan smiled, eyes almost disappearing with how wide his grin was. He stood and offered a hand to help Vernon up from the grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Vernon eyed the hand and gathered the resolve to ask his next question. It was a stupid question to ask. “Can we be friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How forward of you.” Seungkwan laughed again. “But my answer is yes. I don’t have that many friends so I would love to be yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon accepted Seungkwan’s help up. “To be honest, I only have one other friend besides you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Seungkwan’s blue eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m an only child who doesn’t get out that often.” Vernon rubbed his neck sheepishly. What was he thinking? He shouldn’t just become friends with some random person he met in the forest! He was the prince and this was breaking so many rules, he couldn’t even keep count. But even if it was foolish or dangerous, Seungkwan seemed kind and Vernon wanted a friend who didn’t see him as his title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then,” Seungkwan declared, grabbing Vernon’s hand and dragging him over to the tree from which he had fallen. “I’m glad I saw your ridiculous self fall out of this tree. I think it was nature telling me to be friends with you. And if you’re free some other time, I can introduce you to all of my friends, too! But for now, let’s teach you how to climb a tree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon couldn’t remember the last time he had been this happy and said as much. Seungkwan just shook his head and began instructing the young prince on the art of climbing trees without falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little did Vernon know, this meeting was only the beginning.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a game of cards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This was most definitely a bad idea</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought as he followed Seungkwan through the trees. A very bad idea, even by his standards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be nervous. I’m sure they’ll love you.” Seungkwan waved his hand in a dismissive manner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so,” Vernon muttered. In the month that they had known each other, Seungkwan had become good at reading him. His new friend had picked up on his nervousness and misidentified it as introversion, probably. It wasn’t Seungkwan’s fault that he didn’t have all of the pieces to put together the puzzle of his predicament. Vernon was actually afraid that one of the boy’s friends would recognize him. He was really enjoying the reprieve from being the prince and being able to act like a normal kid around Seungkwan. Well, as normal as he could be, all things considered. It was difficult trying to plan his elaborate escapes from the castle, but he was resourceful and always managed to make it work. It was certainly worth the trouble. Seungkwan was quirky, cheeky, and completely unafraid to tease Vernon at every opportunity. He had none of the nervous hesitation of those who knew his status and feared upsetting someone so powerful. Vernon hated when people seemed to tiptoe around him; it made him feel like nothing more than his title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today Seungkwan had made good on his promise to introduce Vernon to the rest of his friends. Vernon was starting to regret it since it could upset the perfect setup he had with Seungkwan. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too late to regret it now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought as Seungkwan stepped into a circular clearing that was very much inhabited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello crew, I have arrived, and I brought a friend!” Seungkwan announced and Vernon stood awkwardly at the edge of the clearing. In it sat four people, spread in a circle and sitting on colored blankets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a pleasant surprise!” the boy closest to Vernon said. He seemed older than Vernon by a few years, the defined edges of his face having nearly lost all of the roundness of childhood. He had long brown hair that was braided neatly down his back and blue eyes that seemed to glow in the afternoon sun. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another blue-eyed person</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought. Meeting one was uncommon, but two was rare. “My name is Jeonghan. Nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you, too,” Vernon mumbled. The boy seemed almost familiar in a way, but he couldn’t figure out why. The person sitting beside Jeonghan had wavy, black hair like Vernon, but his skin was much tanner, more of an olive complexion. He also looked older than Vernon, but close in age to Jeonghan. He waved hello.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello. I’m Joshua,” was all he offered, but it came with a warm smile. Vernon could already tell by his posture that Joshua was rather reserved and stoic. As an introvert and quiet child, Vernon had developed the tendency to figure people out through observations. It was much less tiring than making conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As hot as the month and as youthful as its season, it is I, Junhui,” the boy with tan skin and a godlike visage announced dramatically from where he sat beside Joshua. “It is such a pleasure to meet you, child of the dying summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you…” Vernon trailed off. He hadn’t mentioned his birthdate yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask. Junhui just knows things,” Seungkwan stated. Vernon hoped Junhui didn’t know about his prince status. It didn’t seem as though anyone had recognized him yet. But how would they? Vernon was not allowed out of the castle often after the incident in his early childhood. Seungkwan sat down beside the last person and patted the open space to his left. “Come sit down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To Seungkwan’s right sat a boy with blonde hair and thin, brown eyes. His appearance made Vernon pause unknowingly. He was beautiful, with a well-defined neck and a soft curve to his plush lips. Vernon didn’t know why he seemed so interested in the blonde boy, but before he could puzzle out the new emotion he was feeling, the boy caught his eye and narrowed his gaze. His scrutinizing glare made Vernon hesitate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, we don’t bite,” Jeonghan said and scooted a bit closer to Joshua so that Vernon had more space to sit and complete their circle. “Well, Seungkwan might, but considering you’re already his friend, I wouldn’t be too worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Seungkwan squawked and almost lunged playfully at Jeonghan, but Vernon sat down and stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As unpredictable as a butterfly’s path, as dangerous as a sharp-toothed tiger, but a loyal friend nonetheless,” Junhui remarked about Seungkwan. Vernon had read about tigers during his studies, but he couldn’t see their qualities in Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous? Seungkwan? No way.” Vernon laughed nervously, still trying to fit into the dynamic after meeting so many new people. “He’s more like a harmless bunny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’ll show you dangerous—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan shoved Vernon, catching him off guard. What ensued was a playful wrestling match, but Seungkwan had him beat for physical strength despite Vernon’s near daily sword training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No maiming our guest, Kwannie,” Jeonghan tutted but did not do anything to stop him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, don’t scare him away before we even get a chance to know him,” Joshua agreed. Seungkwan, having sufficiently proved his point, sat back down and fixed his silver bangs back into an orderly position. Vernon sat up dazedly and ruffled his own hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very dangerous. It was a mistake to think otherwise,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you learn fast,” Seungkwan quipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince turned to the blonde boy who had been silently watching their ordeal and with a shy smile said, “Sorry, I didn’t get your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao,” the boy said curtly and Vernon felt the smile fall off of his face. It didn’t seem like Minghao liked him very much; the glare that looked permanently fixed to his face was intimidating to say the least. Minghao was older than Vernon by a bit, maybe two years or so, but he would look younger if he dropped the scowl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, you made him look like a kicked puppy,” Junhui whined and grabbed the boy’s hand. Junhui turned to the prince with a blindingly white smile. “He’s a bit of a thorn bush with new people, but give him time and I’m sure he’ll like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay,” Vernon responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does he know, Seungkwan?” Minghao asked with an edge to his voice. The boy in question shifted nervously before answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t told him yet,” he said quietly. Jeonghan sighed and Vernon looked between them in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t told me what?” Vernon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just how cute you are,” Seungkwan responded immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I.. what…” Vernon stuttered and found himself at a loss for words with a blush creeping onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The words you are looking for are, ‘Thank you, Seungkwan,’” Seungkwan offered. Vernon just stared at him, mind practically blank. No one had ever called him cute before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll get used to Seungkwan’s blunt honesty eventually.” Jeonghan chuckled. The tense atmosphere from his interaction with Minghao dissipated and Joshua spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyone up for cards?” the tan boy asked and grabbed a deck of cards from the blanket behind him. “Swords?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a collective groan from everyone around Vernon while he just blinked in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shua, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> win when we play Swords,” Jeonghan whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re too good at it.” Seungkwan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded. “A real master of the game.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Minghao said, “The last time we played, Jeonghan almost killed you after losing eight consecutive rounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright, something else then,” Joshua conceded. Vernon just looked around in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s ‘swords’?” he asked innocently, and Seungkwan grabbed his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An evil card game that Joshua somehow manages to win almost every time, stealing our belongings in the process,” he said dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not stealing if you bet them fairly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you keep betting if you know you’re going to lose?” Vernon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan thinks he can beat him one day. I think he’s crazy.” Seungkwan shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t to say I’ve never lost,” Joshua admitted. “But no one can beat me easily. It’s why I like playing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about the way he said it presented a challenge to Vernon that he could not ignore. The prince loved playing cards with Jihoon and was quite good at it. He knew how to count cards and read facial expressions for clues, a skill that Jihoon also possessed and had taught him. Even though he didn’t know the rules of Swords, he thought he could pick it up quickly. And maybe, with a bit of luck, he could knock Joshua down a peg or two. Not in a malicious way, of course, but in the competitive way Vernon felt whenever he heard someone bragging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to try to beat you,” Vernon said. Seungkwan looked at him like he was crazy; he probably was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome to try,” Joshua said amicably, but with a challenge in his eyes. “I’ll deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll deal,” Junhui interjected and grabbed the deck from Joshua. “You explain the rules to him while I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all want to play now?” the prince asked in surprise. They had been adamantly opposed just thirty seconds ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really.” Seungkwan shrugged. “But it will be fun to watch you lose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Vernon pouted in protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll probably lose. But who knows,” Jeonghan said. “You might get lucky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Junhui dealt four cards to each player, Joshua explained the rules.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The object of the game is to have your card values add up to seventeen. Each person has four cards at all times, and there is a draw pile and a discard pile in the middle. On your turn, you either take a card from the draw pile or you take the previously discarded one. After you draw, either keep the card or discard it face-up, remembering to keep four cards in your hand at all times. If you draw your card from the discard pile, however, you have to discard from your existing hand since you can see the discard pile value,” Joshua explained. “Oh, and one more thing. There are two wild cards with crossed swords on them, hence the name of the game. Those either act as face cards, or you can discard them on your turn and take a card directly from another player. Aces count as ones in this game, and face cards are 11, 12, and 13 respectively. Make sense?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a lot of information, but Vernon nodded. “I think I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then, let’s begin,” Joshua said and picked up his cards that Junhui had finished dealing. The rest of them did the same. Jeonghan went first after daring anyone to challenge him, and when no one did, he drew the first card. The cards in Vernon’s hand weren’t awful. He had a six, a seven, a ten, and surprisingly a Sword. Jeonghan laid down a three after drawing, and Vernon picked it up and discarded his ten. This game wouldn’t be easy to win with large numbers unless he had doubles of a small number, Vernon began to realize.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Play continued, and Vernon looked at his hand and noticed that he only needed an ace to win. But there was a problem: in order to do so he would have to play the Sword and take a card from someone else. He couldn’t just guess who had an ace, and he had to play the Sword eventually, so he changed tactics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon observed the other players carefully. Joshua picked up the four that Junhui had discarded and laid down a jack. Vernon realized that if he could remember what cards the other players drew from the face-up discard pile, he would have a better chance at guessing the other cards in their hand. Jeonghan drew and laid down another three, which Vernon took and exchanged for his seven. He now had a total of 12 plus a Sword. Another round of play, and Vernon watched Joshua closely. The others were chatting or joking about the game, but Vernon was focused. Joshua picked up a three from the discard pile and laid down a queen. Since he had drawn a four earlier, he now had at least a total of seven, Vernon figured. Jeonghan discarded a two with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sitting next to Shua is no fun,” Jeonghan said while reorganizing his cards. “He always discards the worst ones.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is the point of the game,” Minghao said without looking up from his hand. Vernon supposed that was true, but then again, why had Jeonghan only discarded low cards? Either he just was not good at the game or it was purposeful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that. Let a man complain,” Jeonghan sighed dramatically. “Vernon, you had better beat him for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon picked up the two and set down his six, then nodded. “Okay, I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He now had two threes and one two. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Eight total, plus a Sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed a nine this time, but he was stuck in the same predicament of not knowing who had one, and he still was required to use the Sword at some point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He probably should have paid attention to the totals in the others’ hands, but he zeroed in on Joshua, who seemed like his only real opponent. Seungkwan picked up the six and discarded a jack with a smile, but didn’t lay his hand down in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m close to winning,” he sing-songed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t announce it to the world.” Vernon laughed. “Ever heard of a poker face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We aren’t allowed to play poker,” Junhui stage-whispered while the rest groaned at the mere mention of the game, and then laid down a king after picking up the card Minghao had discarded. “It’s an unspoken rule after what happened last time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the mysterious tone of his voice, Vernon decided not to ask. Joshua drew a card and placed it on the right side of his other cards while discarding a ten. Jeonghan drew a card and immediately discarded it, and as he did, Vernon noticed a slight frown on Joshua’s face. The card Jeonghan discarded was an ace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon was about to play, but paused. Why did Joshua frown? Did he need the ace? If he did… Vernon ran the numbers in his head and finally placed down his Sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joshua, I want the card on the far right,” Vernon said and held out his hand. He could be wrong, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you go,” Joshua said, clearly caught off guard by the lack of hesitation that Vernon displayed despite it being his first time playing. He handed Vernon the card and the prince turned it over cautiously. A smile grew on his face as he looked down at the nine of hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I win,” Vernon said and laid down his nine, two threes, and two. There was silence as he was met with a mix of proud, shocked, and amused gazes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… how did you…?” Joshua gaped in shock. Seungkwan laughed at the look on his face and Jeonghan clapped the prince on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, well, well, I just might have to keep you around for that,” Jeonghan joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A new king of cards is here!” Junhui declared and even Minghao was amused, but his unintentionally poor choice of words made Vernon uneasy. It was just a figure of speech, but still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Joshua asked again, looking as if he had seen a miracle or something equally spectacular. He didn’t look upset that he had lost, just shocked and a bit curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I watched what cards you were picking up and I knew you had a three and a four after picking them up from the discard pile. Then you drew the nine, although I didn’t know it was the nine until Jeonghan discarded the ace and you frowned. I was betting on the fact that you frowned because you needed the ace, which would make the card you picked up a nine, since you had discarded a ten, and you only discard cards higher than the one you pick up. I probably wouldn’t have used my Sword if Seungkwan had not said he was close to winning, because I was worried he might get the card he needed if I waited another round. So I took my chance and played the Sword to take your card with the hope that it was a nine,” Vernon explained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s surprisingly smart,” Joshua said in awe. “You put a lot of thought into that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Vernon said sheepishly. “They said you were almost impossible to beat, so I wanted to try my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so adorable,” Jeonghan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Seungkwan looped his arm around Vernon’s shoulders and the prince attempted to shove him off. It was only for show, though; he liked the attention Seungkwan gave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s play again,” Joshua said. “Is that good with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anywhere to be before sundown,” Vernon answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do,” Minghao said and stood up, brushing off the blades of grass that clung to his pants and boots. “I have somewhere I need to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui frowned. “You didn’t mention anything earlier.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, something came up,” Minghao said as he rubbed his bicep and looked away. Junhui didn’t seem happy with that answer, but nodded nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be safe! See you soon,” Jeonghan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you,” Vernon offered. Minghao gave him a once over before huffing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Likewise,” he said, and for the first time that meeting, it seemed sincere. Minghao walked off with a wave, and the group returned to the matter at hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Seungkwan trailed off. “Another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the remainder of the afternoon, the five of them played round after round of Swords. True to his word, Joshua won most of them, but Vernon was not easy to beat. He found himself laughing and smiling despite the chill in the air. Seungkwan offered him a blanket which he took with gratitude. When he finally had to leave before the sun dipped below the trees, the prince felt a pang in his chest. Disappointment, longing, maybe, at having to leave his new friends. For the first time, he dreaded going back to the castle alone, where it was cold and dark and his only friend was the short librarian’s apprentice. It would probably be a while before he could see them again since the weather was sinking deeper and deeper into the abyss of winter. When he had to leave, he said goodbye to them, trying to prolong it for as long as he could, but eventually it was time to depart. He trudged back to the castle like he was wading through molasses and made it back just in time for his evening lessons with Sir Mingyu.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. friendship for a lonely prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Shua, what’s that in the trees?” Jeonghan pointed and, when Joshua turned his head to look, he stole the book that the boy had been reading peacefully. Seungkwan, who had crept up behind the pair during the exchange, shoved Joshua backwards when he stood up to get his book back. He fell into the pool that the stream emptied into with a large splash. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua surfaced with a glare on his face, but Vernon could see the playfulness behind it. Minghao, who was perched on a branch that hung over the water hole, almost laughed himself out of the tree while Seungkwan and Jeonghan high-fived on the rocky bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret that.” Joshua sputtered before pulling himself onto the bank. He stalked over to Jeonghan and Seungkwan who were too busy laughing to notice the soaked boy approaching them, not until Joshua swept Jeonghan off his feet—literally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa, whoa, put me down!” Jeonghan laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No can do. You pushed me in, it’s your turn now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well technically it was Kwannie—AHH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua tossed Jeonghan into the water, but before he fell completely, Jeonghan had managed to get a fistful of Joshua’s shirt and a hand around Seungkwan’s wrist, dragging all three of them into the pool with a cascade of water erupting from their fall. Minghao almost fell out of the tree once more from laughter, having to hug the trunk to stay upright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they always this rowdy?” Vernon asked Junhui as they sat beside each other on the slightly damp rock of the small waterfall that spilled over into the crystal clear oasis. What should have been a peaceful setting of chirping birds and trickling water was punctuated with screams and yelps from the rest of their company in the water who had begun to splash each other in a playful fight. Near their usual hangout spot, dubbed “the Circle” ever so cleverly by Seungkwan due to the circular shape the trees formed around the small clearing, a stream branched off from the Lunin River that sliced through the forest from east to west. The current swimming hole where they were relaxing was the closest one to the Circle, a short waterfall plunging over the rocks into a clear pool before coalescing into a stream once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon had stolen away from the castle wearing casual attire, just a white tunic and trousers with laced up boots, but he had arrived at the Circle to find his new friends in varying states of dress much different from their normal. For swimming, they had told him in response to his very confused look. And when he questioned where they could swim, Seungkwan led them triumphantly to the waterfall, gesturing in front of him to the pool like a magician flourishing his hand toward the empty table where before had sat a rabbit. To Vernon, the little oasis was quite magical. In the castle, there wasn’t anywhere to swim, no streams to splash in, no friends to playfully shove in the water. Although he didn’t know how to swim, it was fun to watch his new friends have fun. A pile of their shoes sat a few yards away from the water, as no one wanted to get them wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This rowdy? I guess sometimes,” Junhui mused, propping his chin on his hand, the sunlight making his skin glow radiantly. “They did try to reserve themselves when we first met, you know. Their energies combined are enough to scare away any sensible person.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon chuckled at that and said, “I never thought I would see quiet and reserved Minghao nearly falling out of a tree from giggling, that’s for sure. He intimidated me when I first met him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao?” Junhui snorted, covering his mouth with his hand. “I can see how his abrasive personality could intimidate you at first, but at heart he’s the least threatening out of us all, like a baby lamb or some other small, cute creature. Sure, he keeps to himself most of the time, but get him going and you won’t know where that quiet boy went. Although it is less common, he’s like this around us.” Junhui waved his hand to where Minghao was hanging upside down out of the tree to high five Seungkwan, his shirt cast on the bank in case he fell in and got wet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It shouldn’t have surprised Vernon to see that Minghao was just as fit as the prince. Well, that was a lie. Whereas Vernon was fit, Minghao was sculpted, the muscles of his upper body well-defined. Vernon noticed a tattoo of vines circling his bicep with a little butterfly on it. He then averted his eyes, figuring it was rude to stare. Vernon had seen people as handsome as Minghao before, so he didn’t understand why this felt so different. His heart didn’t normally skip a beat when he looked at Sir Mingyu.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his gaze fell from Minghao, his eyes were unwittingly drawn to Seungkwan. His drenched cotton shirt clung to his skin, highlighting his built figure. Seungkwan’s hair was swept off his forehead, and the bright smile on his face as he laughed at something Jeonghan had done was contagious. Vernon found himself smiling fondly at the scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Minghao is reserved around people he doesn’t know as well.” Junhui recaptured the attention of his errant thoughts. “He won’t open up like this unless he trusts you. He doesn’t like new people, either, but he seems to have taken a liking to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tilting his head sideways, Vernon inquired, “How do you know that? I’ve known him for five months now and this is the most emotion I’ve ever seen from him.” Five months was a generous number, considering he could only sneak out maybe once a week.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would know, dear Vernon, because I am his boyfriend,” Junhui said in a dramatic voice, but then broke into laughter immediately at Vernon’s shocked face. “Don’t look so surprised! We aren’t even subtle about it. He talks a lot about you when you leave. Good things, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just can’t see Minghao dating someone.” Vernon shook his head, but as he watched Minghao flip off the branch into the water and surface with a smile wider than he’d seen before, the prince thought that maybe there was more to Minghao than his cold exterior. Giggling, smiling, laughing, those were all new things that he had never seen from the older boy. It made his heart burn with a sudden bout of jealousy knowing that he was with Junhui, but Vernon immediately berated himself for the thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can be a romantic when he wants to, but I’ll spare you the mushy details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, if you ever need gossip, come to me.” Junhui raised one eyebrow and crossed his legs, assuming a conspiratorial pose. “I know everything that goes on in our group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything, huh?” Vernon hummed. “Okay, there is something I’ve been curious about.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joshua and Jeonghan, is there something going on between them?” Vernon asked. “Because I may be emotionally illiterate but I’m not blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, the married couple,” Junhui sighed dramatically. “Well, not literally. They aren’t even dating! Yet you can see clear as day that they have feelings for each other. Thank you, Vernon, for affirming my suspicions. Neither Seungkwan nor Minghao think anything is going on between them, but it is so frustrating watching them skirt around each other like awkward chicks still learning how to fly. But once they realize their feelings for one another, they will take flight together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui clasped his hands together and closed his eyes dreamily. Vernon just remarked, “None of those metaphors made sense, but I think I understand what you mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My metaphors absolutely make sense, you are just too uncultured to understand them,” Junhui said. “I am as eloquent with my words as a swan, as well-versed in my metaphors as an artist knows his brushes, ever ready to paint the world with colorful words that add meaning to this dull and unimaginative reality.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Junhui pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Appreciate my artistry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounded so cheesy, you have to admit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao!” Junhui whined and pushed playfully at Vernon’s shoulder. “Vernon is making fun of my linguistic skill!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon is what?” Minghao asked, a suspicious glint in his eyes as he got out of the water. Vernon had a sense of déjà vu to Joshua’s plight from not long ago, and made to stand up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t doing anything.” The prince put his hands up in surrender, but Minghao and Junhui shared a look, and suddenly he was lifted off his feet and into Minghao’s hold. “Wait, wait! Don’t throw me in the water!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you not appreciate his metaphors? He is practically a metaphor master.” Minghao shook his head and walked to the edge of the waterfall with a struggling and laughing Vernon in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put me down!” he laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right Minghao, I really am a master of metaphors. I am an eagle and metaphors are my prey, little rabbits that are so easy to obtain. It’s a shame you aren’t an eagle like me, Vernon, because then maybe you could fly away from what is about to happen!” Junhui said with a dramatic flair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, no, Minghao, don’t throw me in, I’m sorry!” Vernon said breathlessly, but Minghao just smirked, shook his head, and then tossed the prince over the side. He really should have mentioned that he couldn’t swim before Minghao picked him up, because then maybe he wouldn’t have hit the water and had the breath knocked out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled in the clear water for a moment before surfacing, his fingers numb from the chilling cold. He sputtered for air and tried to touch the bottom that was just a few inches out of reach. He tried to wade to the slightly more shallow end of the pool, but his arms were as useless as limp noodles. Joshua, thank goodness, noticed his momentary problem and grabbed his wrist to pull him to the edge. Seungkwan and Jeonghan were too busy laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Vernon, I guess you learned your lesson not to insult Junhui’s metaphors,” Seungkwan wheezed and leaned against Jeonghan to stay upright. The older boy pushed him away, causing Seungkwan to slip and go under momentarily. He came up with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Oh Jeonghan, that was not a good choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do, shorty?” Jeonghan teased, smiling as he avoided Seungkwan’s aggressive splashing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Joshua asked, a hand still around Vernon’s arm. He nodded, but still got out of the pool and flopped on the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t swim, is all,” he admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t swim!?” Joshua exclaimed loudly. “And Minghao just threw you in the water?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t know—” Vernon didn’t think it was such a big deal, seeing as he wouldn’t drown in six feet of water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t swim?” Minghao’s head peaked over the waterfall to look at the prince sprawled on the rocks. “I wouldn’t have thrown you in if I had known! Sorry, Vernon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psh, I survived, didn’t I?” Vernon sat up. “I’m fine, don’t apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I don’t want to endanger my friend if I can help it,” Minghao pointed out. Vernon knew that made sense, but he was more focused on one of the words in that statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We… we’re friends?” Vernon asked with wide, innocent eyes. Joshua snorted from beside him, Seungkwan and Jeonghan paused their fight, and though he could not see him, he could practically hear Junhui roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we’re friends,” Minghao stated plainly like it was the most obvious statement in the world. The sentiment “we are friends” was as concrete a statement, as sure a fact, as the sun rising every day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you think we were, dummy?” Seungkwan asked as he leaned against the edge of the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Friends,” Vernon admitted. “But I wasn’t sure if I was interesting enough for you all to want to be friends with me, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may be uncultured, but you’re still amazing,” Junhui said, shifting so that he could see Vernon. “Don’t ever think differently or let anyone tell you otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan smiled fondly at him and Joshua shook his head with an amused look, as if he thought it was funny that Vernon thought that. As the prince looked at the people around him, he realized he really did have friends now. Plural. It wasn’t just him and Jihoon reading books late into the twilight hours anymore, sharing secrets and stories that would never see the light of day. He had five more people who were as interested in him as he was in them, who cared about him and didn’t ask anything of him in return, who didn’t judge him for all of the things he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friends went back to their antics after Minghao jumped into the pool from the short waterfall, splashing everyone, and Vernon couldn’t help but smile. He had friends. As simple as it was, it made his chest warm with an unnamed feeling. Acceptance? Love? He couldn’t put his finger on it, but it was brighter than anything his parents had ever made him feel. He liked it here, away from the cold castle, where his friends might splash him and tease him, but out of love and friendship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon had to remind himself just how much he cared for his friends when Wonwoo stared at his soaking wet clothes when he arrived at his mathematics lesson half an hour late, offering a sheepish smile and no explanation. If his professor minded, he only showed it through a deep inhale.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the disillusion of monarchs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be posting pretty regularly. I have the entire story written, so I won't keep the readers waiting for too long!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A knock at the door cut off Wonwoo’s discussion on the importance of preserving species from extinction. The lesson was on the cultural, economic, and political impacts of losing biological diversity, something that Vernon was sure he would never learn if his professor wasn’t as open-minded as Wonwoo. His previous tutor—the one who quit his job because Vernon refused to listen—had only lectured about politics and racial superiority. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may enter,” Vernon said and put his quill down beside his notebook. The door to his room opened to Jihoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Jihoon! What brings you here?” Vernon asked with a smile on his face. It had been a few days since he had seen his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The King summons you to his study,” Jihoon said in a faux serious voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when are you an errand boy?” Vernon joked and pushed his chair back to stand up. He turned to Wonwoo apologetically. “Sorry, Professor. We’ll continue this next time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Don’t forget to review the material, though. Your exam on the subject will be in two weeks.” Wonwoo gathered his materials and excused himself from the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I know he’s my professor and all, but does he really have to give me an exam? He knows I know the material,” Vernon whined and Jihoon just shook his head in amusement. “Hey, you didn’t answer my question from earlier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought it was rhetorical.” Jihoon snorted. “But if you must know, it’s because almost every other servant is occupied with the Queen’s plans for the winter ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Vernon’s face twisted in disgust. “I almost forgot about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you hate those social functions, but we can discuss that later. My room, quarter to midnight?” Jihoon asked and the prince nodded, a grin creeping onto his face. “For now, you should head on to your father’s room. He seemed impatient.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great,” Vernon muttered. “I’ll see you later, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Down the corridor, up a spiral staircase, and to the south wing of the third floor he went. The king’s chambers, a private study, and the queen’s chambers were all nestled in the south wing overlooking the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He steeled himself with a deep breath before knocking on his father’s door. A voice from within gave him entrance. The study had high ceilings and elaborate wallpaper with a hand painted ceiling—a very expensive gift from a renowned artist years ago. Bookshelves lined the wall from floor to ceiling, filled with manuscripts, historical collections, reference materials, and political philosophies. The King sat at his desk with the oil lamp lit, a quill in hand as he scoured the parchment document in front of him. His glasses that he only ever wore in his study were perched on his nose. Rain drizzled against the window, through which Vernon could see past the castle gate to the city, the church’s tall spire standing out against the low buildings. He was surprised to see his mother with a stack of papers in her arms lounging on the couch while in discussion with her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the recent blight, the price of flour has risen considerably,” the Queen remarked. “It exceeds our budget for catering. What do you propose we do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s the merchants raising the price, they will just have to give us a rebate. I believe Earl Carmen is a close associate with the head of a merchant guild that has dealings with the farmers and markets. I’m sure the gentlemen would be happy to lower the price for us in exchange for a few favors that the Earl can readily supply. If not, we’ll just threaten to dismantle the guild. Will that suffice?” the King wrote something on his document as he answered. The Queen rifled through her papers for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, dear. I will have someone communicate with Earl Carmen to send them a letter soon. You’re such a genius!” she exclaimed. Vernon stood there, confused on why he had been summoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t you just pay the market price? Can’t we just buy less? You’re going to harm the farmers and other consumers if you pay the merchants less, because they will have to compensate for the expense. They will just lower the price they pay the farmers for the grain, or raise the market price for flour,” Vernon pointed out, remembering one of Wonwoo’s lessons on supply and demand. Then again, he could be wrong. Wonwoo had sheepishly admitted once to cheating his way through economics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s for the party, Vernon. We have so many distinguished guests that will be there, we can’t just buy less.” his mother put her hand on her chest, sounding almost scandalized. His father’s quill scratched to a stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes, the winter ball is important.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not to me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought. He continued, “So if you can’t buy less, why not just spend a little more and go over budget? We certainly have the funds. But the solution you propose will hurt the farmers who don’t have the money to spare, and common folk who are already suffering due to the rising prices.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would we care about peasants?” the Queen asked innocently. “I shouldn’t have to limit my purchasing just because some lazy farmer doesn’t have the money to provide for himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is right,” the King said, and he stood from his chair and walked over to Vernon. He laid a hand on his son’s shoulder. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with that lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shrugged his father’s hand off, offended by his words. He was surprised by his own strong emotions. He never talked back to his father. As the heir, he had been taught to listen and obey his parents and take their advice. They were shaping him to be a great ruler one day, after all. Except, they were blatantly disregarding the livelihood of their people for the sake of some trivial party. Vernon had never talked back like this before, but he felt the words pour from his mouth uncontrollably. “You’re wrong, both of you! Just because they’re poor doesn’t mean they don’t have lives of their own, families to care for.” He shook his head. “You can’t make their lives miserable just to satisfy your royal egos. You are the rulers of this country; you should be helping the people, not harming them economically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King raised his hand and slapped Vernon, hard, before he could even flinch. “I said you’re mother is right.” He punctuated every word, stepping closer to Vernon and using his height to intimidate him. Vernon just held his cheek with his hand, a confused and hurt look adorning his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha— did you just— did you just hit me?” the prince asked, but the stinging of his cheek answered that for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Louise, tell him whatever it was you called him here for. I have work to do.” the King whisked back to his desk. Vernon didn’t move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, dear.” his mother guided Vernon to the door. She took in his shocked state, his hand still clutching his face, and sighed. She hugged him briefly, but it just made him feel worse. “Don’t say things like that to your father. He wants the best for you as the future king, but that can’t happen if you’re spouting nonsense! It will be okay, dear. We both love you very much, but you were out of line. Be glad your father loves you enough to guide you in the right direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could his own mother say that? His father didn’t just hit him out of love. Insinuating that notion was absurd, but outright declaring it? His mother was trying to justify abuse and it sickened Vernon to his core. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a voice in his head countered, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that really abuse? He only slapped you. Not much different from a parent spanking their child to correct behavioral issues</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> abuse. His father shouldn’t have laid a hand on him, even if Vernon had been disrespectful. Why couldn’t his mother see that? She not only stayed silent about how wrong the situation was, she justified it! As his mother, she should be protecting him, not aiding his abuser. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re overreacting</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the voice told him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it didn’t even hurt that much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. While it had stung, the shock of being hit by his father had hurt more, this was true. But he wasn’t overreacting. Or was he? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You were out of line. You deserved it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t keep truth apart from lies. Was his mother lying, or was Vernon lying to himself? Why was he so confused and frustrated and hurt from a simple slap? Maybe he deserved it; he had disobeyed his father, after all. But was it wrong to disobey unjust views? Views that were, in every aspect of the word, wrong? He couldn’t with good conscience agree with his father. Did he deserve to be hit for disagreeing? Vernon was almost sure he didn’t. It hurt that the people who were supposed to care for him, protect him, were the ones hurting him more than any outside threat could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clasped her hands together and announced, “Well, I called you here to tell you that the tailor will be here tomorrow afternoon. We need to get you fitted for a new suit, so don’t be late. We want you to look dashing for all of the young ladies our foreign guests will bring.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, I’m only fifteen,” Vernon mumbled. “I’m much too young to be interested in dating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it benefitted us politically, dear, then fifteen is never too young. Now, now, then. I will send someone to your chambers to retrieve you when it’s time. I must go send a letter to my sister. She wants to bring that fairy consort of hers again to the party. Vyrians, in cohorts with monsters! Not in my castle. Now run along and study!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shooed him out of the door, closing it resolutely behind him. His hand fell away from his cheek, the stinging moving from his skin to his eyes. He dug the heels of his hands against his closed eyes, willing the tears away. His father hit him, his mother said it was because he loved him. She hugged him, brushing it off like no big deal. Was it really no big deal? Then why did it hurt? Not just physically, but in his heart. Her affection made it worse, because not only did she support what had happened, but she soothed it over with a hug and lies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shook his head to clear it of these thoughts. He took a deep breath and then started back down the hallway, down the spiral staircase, down to his room. He slammed his door behind him and stalked to his closet, grabbing his scabbard from where it hung against fine robes and formal suits. He couldn’t just shut down because his father hit him. He was the prince, after all, and he had duties, like sword practice with Sir Mingyu. He was not afforded the weakness of being Vernon, not here. Not while he was trapped in the walls of the cold, stone prison, a puppet to his father’s whims and desires. His own feelings would have to wait until a quarter to midnight or until he was in a forest of blue skies and warm smiles. He couldn’t break here, not with the scalding eyes on him, the perfect heir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way silently to the courtyard.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. quarter to midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vernon landed face down on the plump mattress of Jihoon’s bed with an irritated huff. He finally let the impartial mask he had worn all afternoon drop in the secluded haven of the servants’ quarters. The four walls of Jihoon’s small, plain room were reassuring reminders of the secrets he could leave here. Nothing would leave the enclosed space; Jihoon had Vernon’s full trust.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rough day?” Jihoon asked from where he sat cross-legged with his back against the headboard. An open book obscured most of his face from view, but when Vernon turned his head to the side, he could see amusement in Jihoon’s brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrible.” Vernon turned over on his back and observed the mesmerizing dance of flickering candlelight against the wooden beams of the ceiling. “You know, I try. I really do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try what?”</span>
</p><p><span>“To be the prince! I try so hard to be perfect, but it’s never enough,” Vernon said sullenly. Jihoon put his book down with a frown.</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Did something happen since I last saw you?”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen, huh. I got into a disagreement with my father and he slapped me,” Vernon stated and tried to keep his tone even. It was unsuccessful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father—he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hit</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Jihoon asked in angry disbelief. “When I get my hands on him—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll what? Slap him back?” Vernon snorted. “Jihoon, can you even reach his face? You barely come up to his chest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A pillow smacked Vernon squarely in the face. “Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon laughed and hugged the pillow to his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, give it back. I was using it as a head rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You threw it at me. It’s mine now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Jihoon huffed. “In all seriousness, though, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want the easy answer or the honest one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honest, of course, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then no, I’m not. It upset me, and there was nothing I could do about it,” Vernon whispered and clutched the pillow tighter. “My parents always stress how I could get hurt outside the castle walls, but so far they’re the only ones who have harmed me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rosenyn does have its fair share of danger, but I see your point,” Jihoon said. “Why did he hit you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was disrespectful. Told him a decision he made was wrong. The icing on the cake was me telling him he can’t make other people miserable to satisfy his royal ego.” Vernon grimaced upon repeating the words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Jihoon winced. “He was wrong to hit you, but you have to agree that was not the best thing to say. He may be a terrible person, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> your father. You should at least try to be respectful, even if you disagree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He isn’t a terrible person. Hitting me isn’t something he does normally. I know I shouldn’t have said that, though,” Vernon agreed. “We both made a few mistakes, but I have to brush it off because I’m the son and my father is always right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tone it down on the sarcasm. I can practically taste it in the air.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarcasm is my only personality trait. That and being incredibly awkward around new people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon snapped his fingers as if he had remembered something. “Speaking of new people, how has it been going with your new friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon perked up at the mention of his new friends outside of the castle. New was a relative term; he had known Seungkwan for over a year now, but the whole situation still seemed surreal. “They’re great, thanks for asking. I feel happy when I’m with them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon raised a brow. “And with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And with you, of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anyone among them who has caught your eye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon let out a choked laugh. “I didn’t expect you to be interested in gossip, Jihoon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t that what we do? Gossip to each other about all of the drama in our lives?” Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Besides, I’m an apprentice who spends most of his days alone with only books for companions. Entertain me with your love life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a love life. What do you take me for?” Vernon asked, scandalized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There has to be someone you like. You’re fifteen, Vernon. Don’t pretend you don’t have emotions or feel attraction to certain people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, fine. There is this boy—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Yeah. Is that a problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Not at all. Just not expecting it is all,” Jihoon explained. “I thought you liked girls.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, there’s this boy I think I like. I’m not sure though. Emotions are complicated,” Vernon said with a wave of his hand. Jihoon let out a short hum of agreement. “He’s very handsome, Jihoon. As in, you could have told me he was a god in the flesh and I would have believed you. He’s certainly built like one. And his </span>
  <em>
    <span>laugh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon covered his face with the pillow to mask his blush and flustered laugh. Vernon felt like one of the servant girls he had overheard chatting excitedly about his charms before scattering after realizing he could hear them. He had thought it amusing at the time, but now he understood what it felt like. He could hear Jihoon muffling his laughter with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, continue,” Jihoon managed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s courting another boy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tragic. Well, that and the fact that your parents would never let you marry anyone except some nobleman’s daughter,” Jihoon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon removed the pillow from his face with a frustrated groan. “Of course. Another burden of my position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least you can still be his friend. Unless you embarrass yourself every time you try to talk to him,” Jihoon teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad,” Vernon defended. “Besides him, there’s also this other boy—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it the first one’s boyfriend? That would be very interesting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s the boy I met the first day I sneaked out. The one with silver hair and blue eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve mentioned him a lot,” Jihoon said. “I should have guessed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if I like him romantically, but he always manages to make my heart confused. It’s like, I value his friendship, but sometimes I look at him and I forget how to breathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Classic case of love right there, Vernon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you know? Your only knowledge of love comes from fantasy novels in the library and your miserable pining after Soonyoung.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I had another pillow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon laughed and tightened his grip on the pillow just in case Jihoon got any ideas. “I’m not sure if it’s infatuation or something more. Besides, I’m only fifteen. I don’t have to have my feelings for other people figured out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re so boring. How am I supposed to live vicariously through you if you aren’t taking risks with your emotions? Where’s the fun in that logic?” Jihoon joked and it was Vernon’s turn to roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll sort out my feelings once you finally tell the chef’s assistant you have a crush on him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not be saying any such thing to Soonyoung, thank you very much.” Jihoon picked up his novel and began reading again. Vernon chuckled at the obvious avoidance of the subject. The cover of Jihoon’s book caught Vernon’s eye; it was written in a foreign language with archaic design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you reading?” he asked to satisfy his curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menthyran fairy tales. I’m learning Old Menthyran, and this seems to be a children’s book I found in the Forbidden Section. It’s got all sorts of stories and legends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shuddered. “Fairy tales? More like horror stories.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These stories aren’t like the kind our mothers would read us when we were younger. These are much different.” Jihoon frowned. “The one I’m currently reading is about a fairy prince who was engaged to a foreign king, but he fell in love with a commoner and ran away with her. But”—Jihoon’s eyes scanned the page briefly—“the foreign king found them and killed the commoner. The fairy prince was taken forcibly and made to marry him, never to return to his homeland again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s eyes were wide with a tinge of horror. “That doesn’t sound like a children’s tale.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, it’s pretty dark. I may have mistranslated the title of the book. This story is called the…” Jihoon flipped back a few pages, finger running along the lines to find the chapter title. “Aha! Here it is. This one is called the ‘Legend of Amari.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s interesting. Why are you learning Old Menthyran? Nobody speaks it anymore, at least not in Bendarith,” Vernon said. He himself was learning Brioren due in part to his mother’s cultural connections with the southern country. Brio was also home to the largest trade empire of the continent, so much of international business was done in their native tongue. It was very useful and practical to learn Brioren. Old Menthryan… not so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon shrugged. “I’m already fluent in six languages, so I decided to pick up an ancient one for fun.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I should have known. You read for fun, learn languages for fun. What other torture do you subject yourself to in the name of fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, shut it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon laughed, reveling in the way Jihoon rolled his eyes. They both knew he was joking. That’s why they were able to banter so easily, both knowing that the other never said anything insulting in seriousness. Jihoon went back to reading his book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An idea came to Vernon, and he considered it for a few moments. Vernon didn’t like fairies—they were monsters, after all—but the stories in Jihoon’s book sounded intriguing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jihoon, if you don’t mind, will you read the stories aloud?” Vernon asked tentatively. Jihoon looked pleasantly surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Would you like for me to start at the beginning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just starting at the Amari one is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Jihoon said, then flipped back a few pages and began reading a tale of centuries past.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the next chapter will be up this weekend. I want to write another chapter detailing the government system and religious beliefs (they are kind of complicated lol).</p><p>Also a note about the "Legend of Amari".... this chapter was a bit difficult to restructure for a fanfiction version because Amari is a girl (and the current Amari is also a girl), but I have changed the gender to a boy because Seventeen are guys. I can't change Amari's name to a guy's name because it has a cultural and historical context within the story that influences the names of a few other things (you will see what I mean). </p><p>Junhui's character in the original is also a girl (aptly named June), so part of the discussion between Vernon and Jihoon had to be heavily edited to fit this version.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. a brief moment of bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry for the late posting! Enjoy the double update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know, Minghao, you remind me of a cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon and Minghao were sprawled out on the forest ground, tired from a day of running and climbing trees. Minghao had made good on his promise to teach the prince how to actually climb trees after he watched him and Seungkwan struggle to climb one of the taller ones. Vernon was surprised at the other’s skill; he moved through the trees like a shadow, silent and lithe. His lessons were always punctuated with little pieces of advice like “No, put your hand on this branch” and “Don’t put your foot there, the branch is too thin.” And the occasional giggling when Vernon would somehow, even under Minghao’s watchful eye, get stuck and look to the other boy with pleading eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan and Junhui were down by the stream that bordered the Circle, not swimming but talking—drama queens only, they had said—and Jeonghan and Joshua hadn’t been able to make it. Something about Joshua almost having a nervous breakdown from the mess that Jeonghan had left the house in while he was away for the weekend. Joshua, while incredibly gentle and calm, could be a nightmare when someone messed with his interior designing. Apparently he had bought and arranged all of the furniture, rugs, and wall decorations in his and Jeonghan’s house, and he would not tolerate someone making a mess of it. Joshua’s words exactly; Vernon prayed for Jeonghan’s soul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? A cat? Why? And if you say it’s because of my eyes, save it. I’ve heard that one too many times.” Minghao rolled over to look at Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Vernon assured. “It’s a lot of things actually. For one, you’re super agile and graceful like one. And you like to sleep a lot,” Minghao laughed at this one; it was true. “But I think it’s your smile, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when any of us does something stupid yet endearing, you look at us with this close-mouthed smile and the corners of your lips turn up. It makes you look like a cat,” Vernon explained, then added, “A really cute cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Minghao cooed. “You think I’m cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hear anything else I just said?” Vernon deadpanned, but there was mirth in his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who else is cute?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say me—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junhui,” Minghao giggled and Vernon facepalmed. The other boy sprang to his feet in one smooth motion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought we were having a bonding moment there,” Vernon whined. Minghao kept giggling as he helped the prince up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Minghao sing-songed and began skipping away. “But I love Junhui more!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shook his head at his friend’s antics. It was a bit shocking how his quiet and moody friend could become this giggling ball of happiness around the right people. As he began to follow Minghao, Vernon realized that was the first time anyone had ever said they loved him and meant it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It feels nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. climbing trees again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Jeonghan won’t be joining us today?” Vernon asked from his position perched in a tree with leaves like flames. Joshua sat at the base with his back against the trunk, and Seungkwan swung his legs while sitting on the large branch beside the prince. A yellow leaf had tangled itself into his hair, and Vernon reached over to brush it away without thinking, and when he pulled away Seungkwan was grinning widely. Vernon averted his eyes and felt a flush on his cheeks and wondered why he did that. Joshua saved him from further embarrassment by answering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Afraid not. He has to work today,” Joshua said and smiled up at the pair, eyes crinkling at the edges before he turned back to the leather bound book he had been leisurely reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t know he had a job,” Vernon admitted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, you thought he was unemployed?” Seungkwan barked out a laugh. “Any normal person his age has a job.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, he is so young! Only nineteen,” Vernon exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your family must be rich.” Seungkwan snorted. “Most people start working when they are fifteen, sometimes younger. Seeing as you are fifteen and don’t have a job, I’m guessing your family is, as I said, rich enough that you won’t have to work for a few more years. My mom is in too poor of a state for me to think about taking on the responsibility of a real job. Taking care of her is mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan is an apprentice at one of the local apothecaries. It’s a family business, you know.” Joshua set his book down to explain. “We could stop by the shop one day if you’d like to join us in the city. My tailor’s place is just a block from him, so we could visit there, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, thank you,” Vernon said abruptly and dropped his gaze to his lap. He couldn’t risk a trip to the city, not when a guard might recognize him. He didn’t often leave the confines of the stone prison, so ordinary people wouldn’t recognize him. No, he was more worried about his father finding out through one of the guards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Joshua asked and tilted his head quizzically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I… uh—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. You don’t have to tell us,” Seungkwan interrupted. “We all have our secrets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a glint of ice in his eyes and the atmosphere chilled. Vernon glanced at his friend but he couldn’t decipher his expression. Even Joshua seemed uneasy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway! How long can you stay today, Vernon?” Seungkwan asked with a cheery smile and a clap of his hands. The switch was jarring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, probably another hour or two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! Plenty of time to climb trees. Come on!” Seungkwan hopped up and grabbed Vernon’s hand, dragging him into standing and stumbling onto his branch. “I can’t let Minghao take all the glory for teaching you! I was your first teacher, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince smiled at his antics. They were genuine, without a hint of that earlier icy bitterness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to make it to the top today,” he said. Below them, Joshua had gone back to reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roger that! Follow me, my tree-climbing apprentice!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, you two,” Joshua said as he flipped a page. “No broken bones while Jeonghan is out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Shua! I’ll catch him if he falls!” Seungkwan laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Catch me? Then that means I’ll make it to the top first if you’re below me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a challenge?” Seungkwan quirked an eyebrow. “Bold coming from a novice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t get too confident, I might beat you,” Vernon stated and without further ado started climbing. Seungkwan squawked in surprise and quickly followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cheating! You got a head start!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Branch after gnarled branch passed underneath Vernon’s hands, the grainy texture making imprints on his palms. His feet found secure holds at the junctions between branches, but even so he was still slower and less experienced than Seungkwan. In seconds, the other boy had surpassed him, and was mere branches from the top. In Vernon’s haste to catch up to him, his foot slipped, his hand missed a branch, and the familiar feeling of weightlessness gripped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could fall, though, a hand grabbed his. Seungkwan pulled him up to his branch in one swift movement. Vernon swayed towards him and put his free hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder to steady himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Vernon said, heart racing from adrenaline due to his near fall and the proximity of Seungkwan’s face. “You’re, um, strong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of us has to be.” Seungkwan smiled and did not point out Vernon’s red face, but he also didn’t let go of Vernon’s hand. Vernon found that he didn’t mind holding Seungkwan's. “Now look around. We made it to the top of the crown.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon tore his gaze away from Seungkwan and his jaw dropped at the sight. He could hear Seungkwan giggle at his reaction, but the enormity of the sky gripped his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same sky, of course, that he could see from his father’s dark study, from his enclosed bedroom. But in the confines of the castle, the sky looked so small, its blue so dull. Nothing compared to the deep blue ocean that spread above him and out as far as he could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at Seungkwan, and his expression mirrored his childlike awe. He felt joy and elation more profoundly than he ever had, with Seungkwan by his side and the unlimited possibilities before him. They stood there, perched atop the tree hand-in-hand, and faced the vast blue sky.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. the Council</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NEW CHAPTER!!!! this one is never before seen. Welcome to politics. It is not a fun time. I'll probably update tomorrow as well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was half past noon and Vernon was unusually restless. From his seat at the Council table—a high-backed ash chair with uncomfortable angles that dug into his lower back—Vernon could see through the floor to ceiling window, with all of its intricate panes and exquisite carvings framing it, and out into the city of Rosenyn. Diamante’s capital was buzzing with life, the summer season being one of the busiest. From the high vantage point of the Council chambers, the prince could see over the wall and just make out the little specks of people crawling their way through the clockwork city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly, though, Vernon could see the trace of Summer’s hand on the city. The ash trees that lined the Cardinal avenues—the main boulevards that cut the city north to south and east to west—were brimming with leaves, their shapes so rounded and perfect it was almost as if an artist had painted them into the city. The sky was a rich blue, the kind of cerulean that only warm summer afternoons could conjure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Honestly, it was a beautiful day, and it was cruel that Vernon had to observe it from the cold chambers of the Council. He would rather be playing in the creek or relaxing in the forest with his friends than listening to adults argue about politics and economic issues. Alas, Vernon was the prince, and one day he would be the one leading these meetings, so he had to attend every so often to learn the way of government.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless of the fact that it was his duty as future king to be here, Vernon selfishly wished he was roaming the western half of Rosenyn with Seungkwan, Junhui, and Minghao. They had planned to visit the traveling markets that set up shop every summer in Diamante. It had been years since Vernon had last set foot in the city, and the few memories he had were tinged red with blood and fire. He was too young to remember the specifics, but something terrible had happened that day in the city. His mother had told him that a monster, one of those fairies, had tried to kidnap and kill the young prince. The only concrete images Vernon could recall were of him running down alleys with a friend, giggling with elation at the freedom that came from breaking the rules. Now, though, Vernon wasn’t sure if he had dreamed that part. It didn’t fit with what his mother had told him. The only memory he was sure of that his six-year-old brain had vividly recorded was fire, and with it the stench of something burning. Since then, Vernon had to avoid the kitchens whenever they were preparing meat, the smell of the fire cooking the meat unpleasant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vernon lost himself in his daydreams of life outside the castle walls, a calloused hand tapped his wrist where it lay on his tan breeches. Vernon looked down and opened his palm, a small grin easing onto his face as the hand dropped three red and yellow candies in his waiting hand. Vernon glanced up to his right where the Marquis sat, attention on the conversation, but there was an amused expression at the edges of his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Marquis always sat to Vernon’s right when the prince attended Council meetings. The elderly man held land north of Rosenyn, and he was among the oldest and most respected of the noble Councilmen, despite rising to power and wealth within his own lifetime. While he disagreed with Vernon’s father more often than the others—though, perhaps it was just that the Marquis was the only one brave enough to voice opposition—the venerable man brought wisdom and calm to the discussion. And candy for Vernon. The prince quietly unwrapped one of the candies and inconspicuously popped it into his mouth. The sweet cherry and cinnamon flavor melted on his tongue. Somehow the Marquis always had the most interesting yet flavorful candies with him. He was the prince’s favorite among the Councilmen, partially due to the fact that there was little that could ruffle the Marquis’ feathers. He was completely unlike Duke Orlyle, another prominent councilman with a temper even worse than the King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke Orlyle sat to the right of the King, a seat of honor and power. He was the right hand of the King, yet he was a terrible person. Vernon didn’t lightly categorize people as bad; he was more willing to trust others, but the Duke was different. His beady eyes reminded Vernon of a rat, yet the way they seemed to scrutinize everyone else in the room reminded him of a predator. Sometimes Vernon would catch the Duke staring at him as he left Council meetings. Those dark, beady eyes would follow the young prince until he turned the corner, and even then he could feel the gaze lingering on him. The Duke was ruthless and cruel in the way he treated those lower in status than him. From what Vernon observed, he cared about no one except for himself and his power. Vernon vaguely recalled a scandal in the Orlyle family a few years ago, but he usually disregarded servant gossip, so he couldn’t remember the specifics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon finally turned his attention back to the Council meeting, though it was not an easy task with the window in his direct line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have three more bills from the Lower Court and two from the Upper Court,” Earl Haynes said as he rifled through the documents in front of him. He was always in charge of presenting the matters for discussion to the Council.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Proceed,” said the King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First on the docket is a request to increase the number of enclosed fields in Fraesa. The ruling lords submitted the request for legislation after considering the benefits of the closed field system. They wish to enclose four of the lords’ common lands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what of the landless peasants who use the land to sustain themselves?” Earl Carmen offered. He was getting on in age, a relic among some of the younger members, and Vernon supposed he would pass his title and Council role to his son before long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke Orlyle laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Landless peasants are the least of our concerns. They can become tenants of the lords if they truly wish to use the land. It’s their fault in the first place for not having worked hard enough to gain a better position in life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Duke is right. Pass the bill and inform the lords of Fraesa that they need not submit a formal inquiry for such obvious matters,” the King said with a dismissive wave of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Majesty. Continuing, we have a request from Sunlow for a monetary grant for medical supplies. It seems that a recent epidemic has depleted their resources beyond the capacity that the province can resupply,” the Earl read from one of the papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do they think our coffers are so large as to waste money on rural provinces?” The King chuckled like the request amused him. “They can wait just like everyone else until the annual Infrastructure Development resources are distributed. Veto it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Your Majesty,” Earl Haynes said, though he pursed his lips. If Vernon recalled correctly, the Earl’s family home was in Sunlow. Those medical resources that Sunlow needed to handle the epidemic would help his family, too. It was unfortunate that Vernon’s father had so quickly shut down the request, but there was nothing to be done. The King had the final say regardless of what the courts wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Diamante, the Lower Court was filled with important businessmen, merchants, and bankers. These were men with sway in their communities who had new money, as compared to the centuries-old wealth of the prominent nobles that filled the upper court and Council. The Lower Court dealt with common laws and trivial disputes, all the things that the King deemed beneath him. The upper court dealt with matters pertaining to property, egregious crimes, and economy, among other important issues. Both courts proposed laws that then made it to the Council for deliberation. In the Council, the bill was either approved or vetoed by the King, and that was final. There was no other way to pass laws. While the King had delegated tasks to noblemen and merchants, the King’s decision was absolute. He could even pass his own laws without input from any other body of government. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That magnitude of power, the ability to influence the fate of a country, lying in the hands of one man was terrifying to Vernon. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have that power one day. The pressure to use it for the good of all was daunting. It would be so easy to make a mistake, or to intentionally abuse his power. Not that Vernon would, but that possibility was there for every monarch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s why the Council existed. It was an advisory body, its members dedicated to giving the King wise counsel. Its members were some of the wealthiest and most powerful men in the land. They had come to be known as the Lunin Elite. Among the centuries, the Council had been occupied by aristocrats, heads of merchant guilds, magistrates, portmasters, generals, and others in the banking world who bought their power. The current Council had 14 members, many of whom Vernon was familiar with from the numerous balls and parties his mother organized at the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon must have spaced out again, because the Council had moved from legislation to issues from across Diamante that required the King’s guidance or attention. Whatever had just been brought up must have been bad, considering the tense atmosphere that had descended on the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The King furrowed his brows. “Another prison house burned down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Your Majesty. The report details that it occurred during the night. The guards were killed, but there were no visible injuries aside from burns. No one saw the perpetrators.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the prisoners?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All escaped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who was being held there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mostly common thieves and debtors, Your Majesty. Except…” Earl Haynes trailed off, bearing an uneasy grimace. “There were seven fairies held there for execution the next day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went silent. Seven fairies was no small number.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And they escaped?” the King asked with deadly calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earl Haynes swallowed nervously. “Yes. By the time the fire brigade had put out the flames, there was no sight of the perpetrators nor the escaped prisoners. All that was found was a singed bouquet of flowers, though it is unsure whether that is connected to the fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dispatch a unit from Rosenyn’s guard to assist Lyris with the investigation. Offer a reward to any citizen who has information on the monsters. Increase patrols and random searches. We’ll snuff out those vermin before long,” the King declared. Vernon was surprised to hear that the fire had occurred in Lyris. If Rosenyn was the political capital of Diamante, Lyris was the capital of the arts and visionaries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can we be so sure it was a group of fairies who burned down the prison?” Vernon spoke up before he realized he’d even opened his mouth. He hastily added, “Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father turned his cold gaze on Vernon, and as the rest of the eyes in the room turned to the prince, Vernon struggled not to shrink in his rigid chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would have more sense, boy,” the King said with a condescending lilt. Before Vernon could regret speaking up, the Marquis cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I am inclined to agree with the young prince. It seems that we may be reaching conclusions without sufficient evidence—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sufficient evidence? Even a fool would realize that it was fairies who set the fire to free their accomplices,” Duke Orlyle interrupted. “That’s what fairies do. They burn and kill to fulfill their nefarious schemes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I do not disagree with you, Orlyle, allow the Marquis to explain,” the King said and rested his chin on his palm, leaning forward in interest to hear what the Marquis had to say. The Duke sat back with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Your Majesty. As I was saying, anyone could have started the fire, or it could have been an accident. This summer has been an extremely dry season. I suggest we send a task force, as Your Majesty already mentioned, and if the investigations reveal that the perpetrators are in fact fairies, we can tighten patrols and other regulations. Until then, though, it would be a waste of men and resources to pursue a suspicion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon held his breath waiting for his father’s harsh dismissal, but it didn’t come. Instead, the King hummed thoughtfully as though considering the advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you do make a good point. Well then,” the King said as he turned back to Earl Haynes. “Dispatch a Rosenyn unit to assist in the investigation and recapture of the prisoners.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earl Haynes wrote the resolution down, then flipped to his next page. “The next issue was reported by northern fishermen at the upper end of the Lunin River. Off the coast, a collection of fishing vessels flying the Evenyan flag were spotted in our commercial waters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Evenyne is encroaching on our fishing grounds?” the King asked for clarification, then sighed when the earl nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Evenyan ships be so far south in the summer? The Evenyan fishing zones are fully thawed this late in the year. Their ships shouldn’t be this far south yet,” Earl Carmen remarked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Queen Aros. That witch never satisfies her thirst for power,” Duke Orlyle retorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad this has been brought to our attention, but we won’t act on it,” the King stated with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon was confused. Evenyne was illegally using waters that belonged to Diamante for commercial use. They should be expelling the Evenyan fishers. He didn’t understand why his father wouldn’t do anything, dismissing the subject with little objection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Vernon asked. “Shouldn’t we warn them to stick to their waters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are naive, yet one day you will learn not to anger Evenyne. Queen Aros, their tyrant monarch, is a madwoman. She would take any move from Diamante as a personal offense. One look at her reign and I’m reminded why women are better off in the kitchen than in the courts.” The King’s remark sparked a wave of laughter around the table. “If she didn’t have the power of demonic magic tainting her person, I would order her country’s fishermen to vacate our waters or be sunk by our navy. But Queen Aros has destroyed one sovereign kingdom simply because of a grudge. I, as well as the other human kingdoms, have enough sense not to tempt her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon nodded at the explanation, but something his father had said rubbed Vernon the wrong way. Queen Aros may be an insane and questionable leader, but that had nothing to do with her being a woman. Vernon knew of many kings in Diamante’s history that were madmen. It didn’t seem like gender dictated one’s ability—or lack thereof—to rule. It was a shame that there were no women allowed in the government; Vernon planned to change that, though he kept that thought to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The meeting ended shortly, and Vernon was relieved to leave the stuffy room. He chewed on the last of his candies as he meandered toward the barracks and stables. One of the knights in the Royal Guard, Sir Chan, had offered to take over Sir Mingyu’s sword practice today. Chan was younger than Vernon by two years, but he had undeniable skill with weapons. He was also the only guard close to the prince’s age, which made it easier to form a bond with him. Chan had hinted that their lesson today would involve horses. The prince couldn’t wait, and so he hastened his pace to meet the young guard, all of the problems from the Council meeting disappearing from Vernon’s mind like smoke in the wind.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments are always appreciated</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. festivities and tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The festivities dwindled down and nobles shuffled away to their carriages, and Vernon sighed tiredly once he was finally alone. Every birthday it seemed that the attention he got was worse, and tonight’s sixteenth one had been terrible. His mother dragged him across the ballroom from girl to girl, but his awkward demeanor around girls paired with their fake personalities was a recipe for disaster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those poor girls</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought. Society told them that their only purpose in life was to marry someone powerful, that they only had worth in the eyes of men. He wished he could tell the fathers of those young women that if they just gave their daughters a chance, a bit of freedom, they would see just how capable the girls could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as he wanted to say these things, it would not go over well for his reputation nor with his father. The king saw Vernon’s extravagant birthday parties as an opportunity for Vernon to establish rapport and allies. But with each bigoted old man or entitled son that Vernon had to shake hands with, his patience ran down. He put on a smile and told them what his father wanted them to hear, but it pained the prince to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patience thin and soul weary from the evening, Vernon trudged back to his room to finally sleep. His footsteps echoed down the cold, stone hallway as he passed faded portraits of important historical figures and monarchs. He was so out of it that he didn’t see his father exit the stairwell ahead of him until his voice boomed through the torchlit haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon, there you are. I have matters I wish to discuss with you. Come with me to my study,” his father said. Vernon’s first thought was, “I’m too tired to deal with your overbearing lectures on how I’m failing my duties as a prince right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before his father icily asked, “What did you just say to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon slapped a hand over his mouth as he realized he blurted his thoughts out loud in his tired state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tired, you say? Are you not grateful for these grand festivities in your name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I am, it’s just…” Vernon shut his mouth before he could get himself into more trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just what? Do not lie to me. You know what happens to liars,” his father demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Against his better judgement, Vernon said, “Why me? I didn’t do anything to deserve this! Why do all the girls pretend to fawn over me just because I’m the prince? Why do they have to work hard to get far in life when I have had everything handed to me for no reason? Why was I given this… this privilege? I don’t even want it, not when I got it because of being your son. That is more of a curse than a privilege.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father paused as if contemplating Vernon’s words, but the prince knew better. He should have just kept his mouth shut and followed his father to his study like an obedient son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Well, all the more reason to discuss a few important matters in the… </span>
  <em>
    <span>privacy</span>
  </em>
  <span> of my study.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that won’t be necessary,” Vernon backtracked. “I’m sorry. I’ll just leave now, and go to bed like a good s—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head whipped to the side and the crack of his father’s hand against his cheek echoed against the stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said,” his father enunciated each word, “we are going to my study to discuss your behavior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king gripped Vernon’s black locks and dragged him along, but the prince was frozen in place. His feet stumbled forward from the force of his father's pull and the pain in his scalp. They had almost reached the stairwell his father had come from when the king abruptly stopped, whirled around, and slapped Vernon again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop dragging your feet, you ungrateful brat,” he hissed, and when Vernon’s gaze settled firmly on the ground, the king gripped his jaw harshly and tilted his head up. “Look me in the eye when I am speaking, you hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, sir,” Vernon mumbled around the bruising grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, must I drag you up two flights of stairs or are you done disobeying me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Vernon could answer, another voice joined them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, is everything alright here?” Chan approached the pair, still fully decked out in his guard uniform from the party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Sir Chan. What a pleasure to see you. Vernon and I were just having a little discussion.” the king clasped his hands together and smiled. Chan nodded, then glanced at Vernon who hoped the fear shone in his eyes as visibly as he felt it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Your Highness! I didn’t see you there. Actually, I have been looking for you; Sir Mingyu sent me. We were supposed to practice tonight with him, remember? You see, Your Majesty, he asked for an additional practice tonight to make up for the one he missed for his party. Such a dedicated little prince,” Chan laughed lightly. “Now then, may I borrow him for the rest of the night? Sir Seungcheol will be closing the barracks soon, and I would like to get some practice in before then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, go ahead,” the king glanced between the two with a shrewd look but did not pursue his suspicion. “It is time for me to retire to my chambers anyway. Enjoy your practice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, the king ascended the stairs and left Chan and Vernon alone. The guard started walking, Vernon following in a daze, and they arrived at the door to the prince’s room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Vernon whispered, grateful for the younger guard’s quick thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. If the swelling gets too bad, stop by the kitchen. Soonyoung has some ice on hand for when this happens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan laid his hand on Vernon’s shoulder, keeping his movements slow and his hand where Vernon could see it. “Get some rest, Vernon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan left and Vernon stood there for a moment more. Before he knew it, he was in his room, closet door open, and black cloak securely wrapped around his shoulders. The walls of his room were too close and his cheek throbbed. His feet moved before his mind could catch up, and he was faced with the open view of trees. He stumbled until he found the Circle, but at night it was different. There wasn’t laughter or jokes or friends. It was empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course no one was there. It was nearing midnight after all. But that didn’t stop Vernon’s mind from telling him that his friends weren’t there because they didn’t care for a prince who had all the privileges and gifts in the world but cried when his dad hit him. He buried his face in his cloak and sobbed, but no one witnessed his moment of weakness except for the sleeping trees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shua~” Jeonghan nudged Joshua’s shoulder and drew out the “a” sleepily. Joshua opened his eyes to the dark wood ceiling of his room and the scent of lavender. Jeonghan shook his shoulder again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Hannie?” Joshua yawned. It hadn’t even been a full two hours since he had laid down to sleep, and Jeonghan had not been home from the shop. He must have crawled in bed without the other noticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the kids is at the Circle, alone. It’s too dangerous for them to be out there by themselves. I can go get th—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan started to sit up but Joshua pushed his shoulders back against the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You stay here. Your energy needs to replenish. I’ll go get whoever it is and bring them back here, but you stay and rest awhile longer,” Joshua said. Jeonghan just nodded, his long, brown hair fanned out on the pillow, and shut his eyes again. Joshua smiled fondly at him and then leaned down to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon. Brew some tea if you can. If one of the kids is in the middle of the forest alone at this time of night, they’re going to need some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aye, aye, captain,” Jeonghan mumbled as Joshua put on a proper shirt and cloak and laced up his boots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was gone with the quiet shutting of the front door. His handheld lamp illuminated the dark summer night just enough for him to see the path, and after ten minutes of walking he finally made it to the clearing. It was quiet except for the sounds of nocturnal animals and the sobbing of one of the kids. Joshua could just barely make out a black mop of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon? Is that you?” he asked and entered the clearing. The boy whipped his head up in surprise so quickly that Joshua worried he might have given himself whiplash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joshua? Why are you…” Vernon rubbed his eyes vigorously as if trying to get rid of his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s my question. What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here? It’s the middle of the night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, um, well…” Vernon glanced down as Joshua sat near him. He couldn’t make out much of the boy’s features even with the lamp. The late summer night was oppressively dark. “There’s no use in lying, I suppose, since you already heard me. I’m just out here crying. Alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua pursed his lips and nodded. “Well, you have two options since it isn’t safe to stay here by yourself. You can either go back home or—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I won’t. I can’t. Not right now,” Vernon exclaimed, then looked down in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Not going home. I can work with that. Your other option is to come to my home with me, if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua watched Vernon hesitate and then nod his head with a sniff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. My home it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vernon felt bad for imposing himself on Joshua at this hour, but the thought of returning to the castle suffocated him. The front door to Joshua’s little cottage was ajar, its owner already inside, but Vernon took another breath before stepping over the threshold. He shut the door behind him and looked around the little space of the home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Directly ahead of him was a sitting area with two loveseats facing each other across a coffee table, and a window with curtains drawn hung on the back wall. To his right was the wooden wall that wrapped the perimeter of the cottage, and to his left was a little kitchen with a small table. The most noticeable thing in the kitchen was the numerous mugs hanging on peg boards above the counter space. Past both the kitchen and sitting room to the left was a little hallway to which three doors opened. It was small, the whole cottage just a hair bigger than his room in the castle, but it was warm and filled with love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had only known Joshua and the rest for two years, but it felt like he knew them well. At fourteen he had been young and alone, but now at sixteen he had people, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to rely on. He hadn’t expected anyone to come take care of him when he had broken down in the Circle, but then Joshua had arrived with a light in one hand and an offer of help in the other. It almost broke Vernon more to know he had people who really cared about him now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua hummed in delight at the three mugs of tea already on the table, still steaming, and motioned for Vernon to go sit on one of the couches. As he did, the left door in the hallway opened and Jeonghan appeared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hello Vernon!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannie, put on a shirt,” Joshua scolded without heat, and Jeonghan looked down at himself, then back up to Joshua as if he hadn’t realized he was shirtless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Putting on a shirt,” Jeonghan said and then disappeared back into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sheesh, Hannie. Imagine if it had been Seungkwan whom I had brought back home,” Joshua shook his head in lighthearted exasperation. Vernon stared at the closed door before turning to Joshua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you two… like… together?” he winced at how awkward he sounded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me and Jeonghan? Yeah, we’re together. Dating, you could say. But don’t get the wrong idea about our living arrangements and our relationship. His mother kicked him out a few years ago, so I told him he could stay here, and now we both live here. But we’re just dating, not like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua blushed but Vernon nodded and sat down instead of teasing him like how Seungkwan or Junhui would. “I get what you’re saying. Dating, in the same house, sleeping in the same room, but not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness this is awkward. You’re like, ten years old, we shouldn’t be talking about this,” Joshua fretted and placed a mug of tea in front of Vernon. “Drink up. Tea makes everything better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always were awkward in matters of the heart, my dear,” Jeonghan sat down beside Joshua, fully clothed this time, and looped an arm around his shoulders. “You see, Vernon, you’ll learn this when you have someone that you love dearly, but there is a thing called respecting boundaries in a relationship. That is what Joshua was trying to explain before he became a blushing mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re going to sit here and tease me, I’m going back to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, no teasing. Well, to answer the question that I know you have, Vernon, this is a pretty recent development and we haven’t told anyone else yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I called it two years ago. Pretty sure Junhui had a bet running with Minghao over when you two would get together,” Vernon pointed out and took a sip of his tea. It was easy to talk when it wasn’t about himself, and it was easy to ignore the throbbing of his cheek and jaw when he was around these two. “I’m surprised it took you so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were we really that obvious?” Joshua sighed. Vernon just nodded with a small smile. He took another sip of tea from his yellow mug. His exhaustion from the festivities was still hanging over his head, and he suddenly didn’t feel like talking for much longer. He was just glad that they cared about him enough to take him in like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon, sweetie, what’s that on your face?” Jeonghan asked with concern in his blue eyes. Vernon placed a hand over his bruised cheek to conceal it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. I fell, or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That looks like a handprint,” Joshua pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Nonnie, but who did that to you?” Jeonghan asked. Vernon’s first instinct was to lie. But why should he? He trusted the young men in front of him, and he was too tired to come up with a believable lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My father,” Vernon mumbled so quietly that they didn’t hear him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Could you repeat it?” Jeonghan asked sincerely. Vernon just felt his patience run out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said my father hit me and I ran away and cried by myself in the woods because no one cares about me!” Vernon burst out and then hot tears rolled down his cheeks and he buried his face in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey… I’m so sorry. We care about you. So do Seungkwan and Junhui and Minghao. Whatever your old man told you, he’s wrong. And he’s even more wrong for laying a hand on you,” Jeonghan stood up and sat beside Vernon, wrapping him in a hug. He flinched at the sudden contact before realizing that Jeonghan’s touch didn’t sting or bruise, and so he relaxed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them let him cry into Jeonghan’s shoulder for a time until he felt better and lifted his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” he mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, honey. Let me go get some ice for those bruises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was this the first time?” Joshua asked after Jeonghan got up to get ice, and Vernon shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. It has been almost a year now. Regularly, I suppose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you would have told us, honey. We could have helped you,” Jeonghan returned with ice wrapped in a thin towel and gave it to Vernon. He sounded almost guilty that he hadn’t noticed all of the times Vernon had flinched from their touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, even if you had known, you wouldn’t have been able to do anything,” Vernon remarked, gaze securely on the floor and ice on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean by that?” Joshua asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a bit tired. May I sleep here?” Vernon ignored the question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Jeonghan said, regaining his composure. “Guest bedroom is on the right. There should be some sleep clothes in the top left drawer under the mirror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your hospitality,” Vernon said and then left for the guest bedroom. He felt bad for checking out so suddenly, but it couldn’t be helped. He trusted them, but he wasn’t ready to tell them the real truth, and he knew they would ask more questions in an attempt to help. And in his tired state, he would end up telling them. With the chill of the ice against his face, Vernon curled up in the bed and tried not to feel bad for keeping such a big secret.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next update will be tomorrow, then again on Friday. I won't be able to post due to cell service next week, but I'll start up again after this next week. It's going to be a bit of a cliffhanger.... sorry haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. secrets of the amarinth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The apartment above the apothecary was quiet as Junhui sat in the reading alcove against the window, worn leather journal in hand. Faded gold accents framed the dusty window, through which Junhui had a clear view of the Rosenyn skyline. Across the cobblestone path of West Avenue, above the window boxes overflowing with dull leaves and wilting flowers, over the copper-colored shingles of the roofs, Junhui could seek rows and rows of shops, inns, and houses. The sun hung lazily in the west, bathing the grey and brown stone buildings in warm, orange light. If Junhui looked far enough left, he could see the spire of the church tower looming over the rest of the city. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shook his head in amusement, knowing full well that the gods the Diamantean worshipped did not exist. There were gods, of course, but they had abandoned this continent long ago. Junhui had met them many moons ago on a voyage across the Zylocian. The original sources of magic were less godlike and more flawed than most wanted to believe. It didn’t matter here, though. Those Immortals were only known in the oldest, most primal of legends. Junhui was one of the few that knew the truth of the Immortals and their mistakes in this continent, though that was a story for another day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On West Avenue below his window, the Lunin Elk Tavern was slowly coming to life as the sun inched closer to the horizon. Businessmen, merchants, ruffians, and even the spare noble would find their way into the tavern before the night was over. It was a hub of information for anyone seeking it. A dangerous crowd held their proceedings there, and one could find them if they had the right key.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui turned back to his open journal and retracted his thoughts from the memories of the tavern. It wasn’t often that he elected to stay indoors, but his health had declined in the past week. It was inevitable, but painful nonetheless. Cold shivers wracked his body. He tightened his grip on his soft, quilted blanket. After scribbling a few final notes in his journal, he finished sketching the skyline. Junhui leafed through the journal to the last few pages where meticulous writing already marred the pristine surface. He stared with tired eyes at the contents, then closed the journal and stowed it on the bookshelf below the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no use mourning what had yet to happen. He still had time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui stood and crossed the wooden floor to the door of his room. Beneath him, Jeonghan was working in the apothecary. The apartment used to belong to his foster parents, the Eliases, and Jeonghan used to live here before he moved in with Joshua. Now the apartment belonged to Jeonghan, and he had graciously allowed Junhui and Minghao to stay in the two bedrooms a few years ago. When Junhui had first arrived in Bendarith with nothing, he was grateful for his kindness. However, sharing a space with Minghao had been a nightmare at first. Junhui chuckled at the fond memories of when they used to hate each other. It had been so much simpler back then. They had come a long way from being at each other’s throats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The apartment wasn’t large by any means. Junhui’s room only had enough space for a bed shoved in the inner corner with a small bedside table up against the outer wall. The little window seat was the best feature in the room, and days like this always found him curled in it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui shut the door behind him and entered the small living space. The hearth was empty except for the metal grate used to hold wood. A pile of papers on the work desk caught Junhui’s eye. They must have belonged to Minghao, and normally Junhui wouldn’t pry, except this time was different. Peeking out beneath a few documents was a letter. Junhui carefully extracted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The letter was still sealed, the brilliant red wax bearing no noticeable emblem. That was of no consequence; Junhui knew exactly from whom the letter was. Trapped in the wax was the stem of a bright pink flower. It had been years, many years, since Junhui had seen this flower. It invoked a sense of dread in his heart, for he knew both its origin and its modern implication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps thudded up the stairs to the apartment, and the door opened to a familiar blonde. Minghao looked up to greet Junhui, but froze when he saw the letter in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” Junhui asked. There was pain barely concealed in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you going through my belongings?” Minghao asked and shut the door behind him. He shrugged off his worn jacket and draped it over the back of the desk chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long?” Junhui repeated. Minghao sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Four years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Minghao. I thought we talked about this.” Junhui dropped the letter like it had burned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did. I chose not to take your advice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to get yourself killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t sit by and let more people die,” Minghao said softly. “Junhui, I know you don’t like this, but I promise it will be okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make a promise you can’t keep.” Junhui shook his head and tried to ward off his anger. “You are going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the exact situation Junhui feared the most. He had played it safe, kept Minghao out of trouble for as long as he could. But this? The contents of that letter, the significance of that flower, would lead to his death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s dangerous, but as long as we play it right, I’ll be fine,” Minghao assured. Junhui didn’t believe him. Why did this have to happen now of all times? Junhui felt overwhelmed by his distress and turned away so that Minghao would not see his tears. Time had made him weak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what that flower is?” Junhui asked wetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” Minghao asked tentatively. “I didn’t mean to make you cry—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui whipped around to face him, unashamed of his tears, but entirely disappointed in his actions. It wasn’t Minghao’s fault that he didn’t know. “Do you know what that flower is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s an amarinth,” Minghao responded plainly. “They call it an amaranth here in Bendarith, but they messed up the original spelling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know who the amarinth was named after, Minghao? Tell me, what is the story behind the amarinth?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why you’re asking me about a children’s tale, Junhui.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jiao-lung. The Legend of Amari. It isn’t a children’s tale, Minghao. He existed, he suffered, and he died. All he got was a fable and a stupid little flower to his name,” Junhui spat, then reined in his tone. It would do no good to let out his bitter emotions on Minghao. He composed himself. “That amarinth spells death. Follow its call and you walk to the pyre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t die, love. I’m too resilient for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stubborn is the better word,” Junhui huffed. He knew Minghao wouldn’t listen to him. Minghao opened his mouth, perhaps to retort, but his gaze fell on the mechanical clock ticking on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shoot, I have to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao frantically gathered the papers together, haphazardly shoving them into his satchel. He tucked the letter in the breast pocket of his shirt, then wrestled his jacket back onto his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t leave,” Junhui asked futilely. Minghao looked at Junhui with a hint of regret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, love. I can’t stop now. I have to do what is right,” Minghao said and pulled Junhui into a brief embrace. Junhui didn’t hug him back, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao released him, then looked hesitantly between Junhui and the door. His indecisiveness showed, but after a moment he left his side. He opened the door to the stairwell and was about to depart when Junhui called out to him. He turned, one hand on the door, one foot past the threshold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Junhui whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Minghao left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the desk, the ticking of the clock sounded to Junhui like the footsteps of death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui trudged back to his room and tried to stop his rampant mind from considering the implications of this development. He hid himself in the window alcove and watched as Minghao left the apothecary, crossed West Avenue, and entered the Lunin Elk Tavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dangerous crowd held their proceedings there, and Minghao’s letter was the key.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>old readers, I'm sure you're wondering what is going on! Junhui got a chapter! Well, you have a mystery in store. Another update tomorrow before a short hiatus</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. into the city</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Minghao’s eyes found Vernon frozen on the tree branch and glazed over with mischief akin to a cat’s as it stalked a defenseless mouse, Vernon really regretted suggesting to play hide-and-seek tag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon had sneaked out after learning that his father would be in meetings all day and his mother had a party to plan. Both would be too preoccupied to notice his absence, and Vernon had persuaded Wonwoo and Mingyu to free the prince of lessons for just one morning. He had a sneaky suspicion that both of them were well aware of his weekly escapades. As for his parents, Vernon had to be more strategic in sneaking out, especially after he had gotten caught returning; Vernon had felt the consequences of that mistake for days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time everyone had made it except for Jeonghan, who had to work. Vernon had arrived to a heated debate of whether to play Swords for the seventeenth time that morning or switch to something else. Vernon, in what he now viewed as his idiotic naivety, had suggested hide-and-seek tag. What he didn’t realize was that his friends took this game seriously, even ruthlessly. They moved to a denser part of the forest closer to town where the shadows were deep and the sun struggled to break through the canopy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was in these unfamiliar trees that Vernon ran from Minghao who had climbed a tree to pursue him through the branches. It was his own fault for hiding in a tree when Minghao was the tagger. Conceding defeat or climbing down to run on solid ground would have been better strategies against the agility Minghao possessed, but Vernon had made a bad decision and committed to it. The desire to win and the exhilarating rush that came from the chase fueled him as he carefully but quickly hopped from branch to branch in an attempt to evade Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just give up already!” Minghao shouted playfully, and he was much closer behind Vernon than the prince had realized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a chance! I’m no quitter,” Vernon quipped. He kept his eyes on his feet to avoid misstepping. From the rustling of leaves and huffs of breath behind him, Vernon knew that Minghao was about to catch him. It made him speed up, desperate to outrun Minghao despite knowing it was futile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not a quitter, eh? Then why did you deliberately lose to Seungkwan last week when—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon whirled around in protest. “I did not—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning was a mistake, for when his eyes left the branches, Vernon placed his foot on a branch too thin for his weight and it snapped. The words caught in his throat and he panicked as his stomach dropped and Minghao reached out to grab his arm, but their combined momentum only helped gravity to drag the both of them crashing down. A scream of fright left Vernon as he and Minghao fell to the ground, twigs and leaves and sticks scratching his face and catching his arm and clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden impact rattled Vernon to the bone. The fall stole his breath. The instantaneous change from movement to nothing spread painfully through his limbs. Minghao groaned beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow...” Vernon mumbled and sat up, clutching his elbow that must have snagged something on the way down. Nothing was broken, thankfully, but his body hurt nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Minghao asked and sat up with a grimace. Vernon looked up at him and paled at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-M-Minghao! Your face!” he sputtered. “You’re hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Minghao said in confusion and brought his hand up to his forehead and winced. His fingers came away coated in blood. It flowed down from a cut on his temple, so far that Minghao had to close his right eye to keep blood out of it. “It’s not deep, don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re bleeding so much!” Vernon covered his mouth to stifle the nausea crawling up his throat at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Head wounds bleed more than injuries elsewhere, I think,” Minghao offered but then clutched his head as his eyes rolled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?!” Vernon fretted and reached out to put his hand on Minghao’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hit my head, I think?” Minghao said at the exact moment that Vernon saw blood running down his own fingertips from a gash in his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’m going to faint,” Vernon declared with fluttering eyelids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao! Vernon! Are you two okay?” Seungkwan came jogging up. “I heard screaming and a crash— Oh heavens are you bleeding?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon declined to answer for fear of throwing up if he opened his mouth and kept his eyes firmly on Seungkwan instead of his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fell outta th’ tree,” Minghao mumbled a bit incoherently. Seungkwan pursed his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Junhui! Joshua! The game is over! Minghao and Vernon got hurt,” he yelled and Vernon saw Minghao wince at the volume. The prince wouldn’t have been surprised if he had a concussion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m coming,” Vernon heard Joshua from a distance before the older boy and Junhui, a bundle of fabric cradled under his arm, appeared with a rustle of leaves. Joshua pursed his lips in a similar fashion to Seungkwan while he gave them a once over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is above my skill level. We’re going to Jeonghan’s. He’ll fix you both up,” Joshua decided and then crouched beside Vernon and gently grabbed his arm. It still sent a shot of pain to his shoulder. “You aren’t in any danger of bleeding out but we should probably wrap this. Junhui, may I borrow your scarf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T’is not borrowing if it should never be returned. Though should my scarf serve to keep dear Vernon safe, a much nobler service than warming my neck shall it perform,” Junhui said and unwrapped his blue scarf from his neck and handed it to Joshua. He carefully wrapped Vernon’s injury with it while Junhui crouched down to wipe the blood from Minghao’s brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still don’t know why you wore a scarf,” Seungkwan shook his head and leaned against the traitorous tree that had caused this situation. “It’s almost the end of summer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask not why the crow caws or the cat meows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea what that means,” Vernon said weakly as Joshua helped him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ask why Junhui knows things. He just knew we would need his scarf, so he wore it. That’s his nature,” Seungkwan translated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah,” Vernon muttered and cradled his arm to his chest. Minghao swayed on his feet with a disoriented expression when Joshua helped him stand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan will take care of you both, don’t worry,” Joshua reassured and let Minghao lean against him, eyes scrunched in pain. “If I’m not mistaken, it should only be a five minute walk to town and the apothecary isn’t far from city center.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, we’re going into town?” Vernon asked and tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn’t go into the city. A guard would recognize him and then his father would know and Vernon could imagine the beating he would receive. He could feel phantom bruises littering his skin at just the thought. “I can’t go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be stubborn. You’re hurt and Jeonghan can help. If you didn’t want to go into town, you should have been more careful and not fallen,” Joshua said in a tone that brooked no argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t...” Vernon said but trailed off in defeat. Suddenly he remembered his cloak that he had worn from the castle before discarding it due to the heat. “My cloak! I can’t forget my cloak!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Worry not,” Junhui smiled and handed Vernon the bundle of fabric under his arm which the prince now recognized as his cloak. “No need to thank me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Vernon said anyway, then gingerly wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and threw the hood over his head. If any of his friends thought the action was strange, they held their tongues. Vernon nodded meekly at Joshua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, time to go,” Joshua said, and they followed him as he led them to the city. Vernon kept his eyes on his feet, watching the dark grass of the forest give way to light blades as they set foot into the sunlight. The grass turned to ruddy dirt as they stepped onto a path that led into the city. The dirt became paved cobblestone as they passed under the stone arch that marked the eastern entrance to the city. The guards paid them no mind, but Vernon’s heart leapt into his throat when they crossed the threshold. There was a smaller wall surrounding the city than the castle, and it had openings in each cardinal direction; the north opening was the heavily guarded entrance to the castle grounds. Each of the main roads was aptly named depending on its location.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t take your eyes off of your shoes, you’re going to get lost,” Seungkwan said and grabbed the hand of Vernon’s uninjured arm. He flinched at Seungkwan’s touch but forced himself to take a breath. He was so nervous he felt like a flock of birds were thrashing around in his chest. What if a guard stopped them and asked him to lift his hood? What if someone saw the blood in Minghao’s hair or the slowly darkening scarf wrapped around Vernon’s arm? The appearance of his group was nothing short of suspicious. Before his thoughts could fall farther down the rabbit hole, Seungkwan spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“City center is just around this block. From there we head due west and we’ll find Jeonghan’s apothecary on the right. He’s on the main stretch of West Avenue, makes it good for business,” Seungkwan rambled and Vernon lifted his eyes to see quaint inns and dwellings lining the backstreet Joshua was leading them on. The buildings towered three stories above Vernon, and the tan walls were adorned with white accents on the windows and overhangs. Little balconies with chairs or potted plants dotted the upper stories, and laundry lines hung across the path well out of reach. An elderly woman tended a small shop across the street that advertised healing gemstones and fortune telling. Her pleated pink dress clothed her in a youth that contrasted the wrinkles on her face, and she smiled thinly at Vernon when she noticed him looking. Vernon ducked his head with a small wave of his injured hand. Seungkwan was still talking but Vernon had stopped paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The surroundings were so nondescript and...normal that it made the walk strange. There was nothing extravagant about the woman on the second floor watering her plants or the man on the third floor hanging laundry with the help of a toddler. Everyone just went about with their lives, and no one paid any special attention to Vernon. He felt a longing to come back to the city one day, consequences be damned. He wanted to feel like someone normal and ordinary, too. Maybe he’d stop by that old woman’s store and buy a gem, or ask if that man wanted him to help with chores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s the city center!” Seungkwan said as they finally rounded the corner, but he stopped in his tracks just like Junhui, Minghao, and Joshua had with a sharp inhale. “Oh no...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go,” Joshua muttered and tried to steer Minghao away, but he was rooted to the spot, eyes frozen on the commotion in the middle of the square.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Vernon asked and moved so he could see around Minghao. His eyes widened at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A crowd of people had gathered in the square, shouting and screaming at the guards who stood around a tall wooden pole. A guard dragged a young woman with fair skin and matted, brown hair through the throng and to the pole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kill her!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burn the fairy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Release her! She’s just a girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon caught snippets of the crowd’s shouts, and when the guard began to tie the woman to the pyre and another stepped forward with a torch, Vernon began to realize what was happening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?” Vernon asked fearfully. Joshua grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to move him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to go now,” he gritted out. “You don’t want to know. Junhui, snap Minghao out of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon didn’t budge, not when the woman screamed, “Please, no! I haven’t done anything! Don’t kill me! Please, spare my daughter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The guard slapped the woman while the second dipped the torch down into the pile of wood stacked at the base. Vernon watched in horror, unable to look away as the pyre caught fire and the flames slowly creeped up the kindling to the woman’s feet. It was then that Vernon saw the third guard, his arms wrapped around a crying child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mama!” the child shrieked. She couldn’t have been more than three years old. The woman began to scream as the flames reached her, and Vernon couldn’t tear his gaze away. He let Joshua drag him onto a side street, a building the only thing breaking his view. It didn’t matter; the flames had seared themselves onto the back of Vernon’s eyelids alongside the anguished face of the woman and the terrified wails of the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’ll burn her next,” Minghao hissed and thrashed weakly in Junhui’s grip. “They’ll burn that little girl along with her poor mother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And for what? They’ll burn a little girl alive for being a fairy?” Minghao scoffed but there were angry tears in his eyes. “I should set those guards on fire, too. Watch them and this entire cursed world burn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon had no doubt that if Minghao weren’t injured, he would make good on that promise. It should have scared Vernon, but all he felt was a numb agreement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua led them down a number of side streets instead of crossing through city center where... well, Vernon could still hear the screaming even if he couldn’t see her. The prince couldn’t focus on his surroundings with the images of that woman—no, fairy—burning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Vernon whispered, eyes glued to the cobblestone path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need me to repeat it? Those demons, those </span>
  <em>
    <span>humans</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Minghao spat the word like it was an insult, “killed that woman because she is a fairy! It won’t be long before they throw the daughter into the flames, too. Though the crowd will have dispersed by then,” Minghao laughed bitterly. “The entertainment stops when the screaming ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those weren’t fairies,” Vernon denied; that had been a perfectly normal woman with her child. She could have been watering plants or hanging laundry like the others and Vernon wouldn’t know the difference. They weren’t monsters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, do you really think fairies are some hideous monsters hellbent on cursing, cheating, </span>
  <em>
    <span>killing</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?” Minghao spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not—“ Vernon said, but he was having trouble believing his words. His father had told him that fairies were in fact monsters. That’s what almost everyone had told him growing up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fairies are just the same as humans. W— they have families and dreams and emotions just like you. The only difference is magic, magic that terrifies these damn humans into genocide. That woman is someone’s daughter, someone’s sister, someone’s wife. She probably has a husband out there somewhere waiting for his wife and daughter to come home. By the heavens he will have fled the city before the guards find him,” Minghao finished, out of breath, and clutched his head in pain. At that moment, Seungkwan stepped ahead to open a heavy wooden door with a sign that read “Elias’ Home Remedies and Apothecary” hanging above it. A little bell jingled upon entry and the group stepped inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Elias’, how may I— Joshua? What brings you all here?” Jeonghan turned around from behind the counter where he had been polishing a set of glass vials.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how relieved I am to see you,” Joshua said and met Jeonghan at the counter to wrap him in a tight hug. The tension seemed to bleed out of Joshua with the action. He parted, then asked, “Have you heard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan nodded solemnly. “They were neighbors with the part timer here. She reported the little girl after an accident. Suffice it to say, that part timer will not find work here anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” Joshua sighed, then gestured toward a fuming Minghao and an eerily silent Vernon. “They fell out of a tree and both got hurt. Minghao hit his head and cut his forehead, and I think he has a concussion. Vernon got a nasty gash in his arm. Not too deep, but it’s long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll get right to it. Junhui, be a dear and grab me my mortar and pestle, as well as the herbs—you remember the ones. I’ll get started with cleaning their wounds,” Jeonghan said, and Junhui nodded and disappeared into the back room. Joshua guided Minghao and Vernon to two cots and Seungkwan went behind the counter to grab two soft rags while Jeonghan went out back to fill a bucket with clean water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon sat facing away from the door and observed the apothecary idly. The front door opened into a small reception area with the front counter, and small plants hung from the ceiling with vines that draped far enough to touch. There were three chairs on either wall for people to wait on a purchase or wait for someone in the patient area, where Minghao and Vernon were. The reception area opened up to the right after the counter, and six cots lined the walls with pale blue privacy curtains drawn back. Behind the counter were cabinets and shelves which held vials of various liquids and concoctions. There was also a door currently cracked open that led to the back room where Junhui was rummaging through jars. It looked like it held herbs, poultices, salves, and more. The atmosphere was calm and the air was filled with a lavender aroma from the incense burning on the counter. Miscellaneous objects like rocks, gems, and watches, all with value unknown to Vernon, were strung across shelves and atop thick medicinal books.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as his thoughts strayed back to the fairy woman and her daughter, Jeonghan walked back in with a bucket full of water and snagged a vial of clear liquid from the shelf beside the counter. He dumped the vial in the bucket, took the outstretched rag from Seungkwan, and swirled it in the solution. Junhui stepped out of the back room with a mortar and pestle in hand, the contents of which were already ground to a pulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Junhui,” Jeonghan said and mixed the concoction Junhui handed him into the bucket. “Alright, can you handle Minghao while I get Vernon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui nodded and took the other rag from Seungkwan. Jeonghan carried the bucket of water between the two cots and set it down gently to avoid spilling any.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Jeonghan smiled at Vernon, and out of the corner of his eye the prince saw Joshua and Seungkwan sit down in the waiting chairs. Joshua buried his head in his hands. “This is both a cleaning mixture and a healing one. I won’t go into the specifics, but it will disinfect your cut and speed up the healing process. It’s going to sting, but there isn’t anything I can do about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon just nodded blankly. In his eyes still roared flames, and he could hear the phantom cries of the little girl as Jeonghan untied the scarf and began to drag the wet cloth over his arm, Vernon wondered if that little fairy girl was still alive. Had the mother already died? Was she still burning? How long did it take for a human to burn? Weren’t there more merciful ways of killing someone? Knives, nooses, even blunt force trauma. Anything but fire. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh how morbid a turn his thoughts had taken</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought cynically. Vernon didn’t care that the woman was a fairy, a “monster;” the events occurring in city center were nothing short of murder. That woman didn’t deserve to die. And that little girl didn’t deserve to watch it happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Jeonghan muttered when he gently wiped the cloth over the main section of the wound. Vernon must have flinched from the sting of the medicine, but the prince hadn’t felt a thing in his numb haze. “Good news is, it won’t need stitches. It isn’t deep enough for that. I do recommend that you let your arm rest so it can heal well. Otherwise it might scar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Jeonghan readied himself to go check on Minghao, the bell of the front door jingled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to Elias’, how may I—</span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jeonghan went from customer service friendly to ice cold in less than a second upon seeing the arrival. “How many times have I told you that you are not welcome in this establishment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it—?” Vernon peeked around the corner before whipping back and throwing his hood over his head. He bit his lip to stifle the shocked noise that threatened to escape him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You call this excuse of a building an establishment?” Duke Orlyle, the new arrival, scoffed, then paused for a moment. “Who was that? The boy who just looked at me, he seems familiar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who my patients are is none of your business,” Jeonghan said and stepped forward to the edge of the counter to keep the Duke from coming any further in, and to shield Vernon from sight. Vernon kept his eyes glued to the sheets of his cot and tried to remember how to breathe. Standing in the entrance of the apothecary was Duke Orlyle, most influential member of the Council and right hand of the king. He would recognize Vernon in a heartbeat and tell his father even faster. Why was he in the apothecary? This was very bad, very bad indeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Due to that vermin burning in the square, it took longer to arrive here. Couldn’t they have chosen a different time to execute those monsters? It was such an inconvenience,” the Duke said haughtily. Vernon chances a glance at Minghao who was shaking with anger. Junhui had a calming hand on his shoulder, but Junhui’s eyes betrayed his disgust for the man who had entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you have nothing to say to me, I will have to ask you to leave. I have patients to tend to, all of whom are more important than you,” Jeonghan said tersely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you dare talk to me like that,” the Duke said boldly. Vernon remembered how self-important the man was, just like his own father, but hearing him speak to Jeonghan like that set Vernon on edge. The prince could only wonder why Jeonghan was so hostile back. Didn’t he realize he was speaking to nobility?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am here to demand that you return home, son. Quit this rebellious little plot of yours,” the Duke snapped. Jeonghan scoffed and Vernon froze as he tried to piece together what was happening. The others already seemed to know, Vernon surmised from their lack of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times must I tell you that I will never return home? You aren’t my father anymore,” Jeonghan spat. “I have a real family now and you can’t convince me to leave them even if you offered me the whole world. I don’t care that your noble reputation is damaged because your only son disowned you,” Jeonghan laughed bitterly. Vernon had a feeling this wasn’t the first time they had had this argument. “You should have thought of your precious reputation before cheating on your wife with a prostitute. I’m not even the son of the Duchess and if you continue to disrupt my business, I will reveal that little secret you’ve tried to keep hidden all these years.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon heard the Duke open his mouth to say something, but Jeonghan cut him off. “If you have nothing more to say then useless repetitions of what you’ve already demanded, you need to leave. You are not welcome here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s word was final, but the Duke did not want to submit to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will listen to me, and you will return home this instant,” the Duke half-shouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jeonghan bared his teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why you—!” Vernon couldn’t see what happened, but he heard a slap and then the scrape of chair legs on the wooden floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sir, leaving is not a choice anymore. Either walk yourself out of this building or I will throw you out myself,” Joshua said with terrifying calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will be back,” the Duke declared before turning on his heel and exiting, slamming the door for good measure. The ceiling plants swung from the force and the empty vials on the counter rattled. Jeonghan took a deep breath; he seemed just as rattled as the glasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Shua. I froze up. I didn’t think he would hit me,” Jeonghan admitted and then turned to Vernon and Minghao. “Sorry about that! He really chose the worst time to come. I’m sorry you had to see me like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon lowered his hood and stared at the older boy, at his brown hair and blue eyes and face that had seemed so familiar when they first met at Seungkwan’s behest. At the time, he couldn’t place how he knew Jeonghan, but with the Duke’s arrival and their argument, it suddenly fell into place. Jeonghan was the son of Duke Orlyle, and Vernon remembered his face from the countless parties and social functions the castle had held. Jeonghan and Vernon had both been much younger at the time, at least seven years younger. But it was unmistakably Jeonghan, even with longer hair and kinder eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan’s gaze fell on Vernon and stuttered. Vernon could practically see the gears turning before they ground to a halt. Jeonghan’s eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and, with a sudden feeling of dread, Vernon knew that Jeonghan had just realized he was the prince.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>haha sorry? lol. next update will be sometime next week bc I don't have cell service.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. the turning point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Surprise update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the small space of the apothecary, the air held a tension that only two of them could feel. Vernon leapt to his feet and grabbed Jeonghan’s arm, dragging him to the back room before he could so much as blink. Vernon’s heart pounded in his chest at the mere thought that his secret could be revealed.</p><p>“I need to talk to Jeonghan alone for a moment. Sorry, everyone,” Vernon said hastily and pulled himself and Jeonghan into the back room and shut the door behind him. His chest heaved as he leaned against it from the stress that seemed to constrict his lungs.</p><p>“Please don’t tell anyone,” Vernon blurted out. Jeonghan crossed his arms as he stood beside a shelf filled with jars of dried parsley, thyme, and honeysuckle leaves. There were more that Vernon couldn’t recognize, but the names of some plants were really unimportant at the moment.</p><p>“You know, I always wondered why you looked familiar,” Jeonghan said thoughtfully. “It wasn’t until I saw you and the Duke in the same place that I finally pieced it together.”</p><p>“Please, don’t tell—“</p><p>“Why did you lie to us?” Jeonghan interrupted, and Vernon felt the cold hand of disappointment grip his heart.</p><p>“I—I just wanted to be Vernon for once,” Vernon whispered. “It’s so stifling in that castle, and I just—I just wanted to be normal. I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jeonghan nodded, but his sharp gaze pinning Vernon to the door did not waver. “I’m about to ask you a question, and how you answer will decide whether you leave this room as Vernon or as the prince.”</p><p>“Okay,” Vernon gulped. His muscles were tense and his fingers curled so tightly that his nails dug into his skin. This was the situation he feared most.</p><p>“That woman in the square, the one who is still burning now. Her child who will be next,” Jeonghan took a breath and seemed to prepare himself. “Is that okay with you? Is that something that you will let continue? Because like it or not, Vernon, you aren’t normal. You have power, the power to change that. So tell me, will you?”</p><p>Vernon’s breath caught in his throat, but he realized that the answer was there before him. He gave Jeonghan the truth. “I’ve always been told that fairies are monsters—hear me out, please—but that woman and her daughter are not monsters. They are just normal people, like you or Seungkwan or Junhui. I can’t allow that to continue. It isn’t right.”</p><p>Jeonghan let out a sigh of relief, then asked, “So what are you going to do about it?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Vernon answered truthfully. “I honestly don’t know.”</p><p>“I need to look at Minghao, and that won’t take too long. I’ll send everyone home after. As for you, there is a girl in city center whose mother is dead and who is next to die. Do what you must,” Jeonghan said with a wave of his hand. He walked up to Vernon, laid a hand on his shoulder and gave him a gentle yet firm smile. He then opened the back room door. Jeonghan left Vernon standing there among the overwhelming smells of the herbal medicines packed into the small room. </p><p>Without thinking, Vernon walked past the counter and to the front door, hand hovering above the handle in a moment of indecisiveness. He grit his teeth and opened the front door, the little bell’s jingle too jovial for how he felt.</p><p>“Don’t wait for me. I have to go home,” Vernon said blankly. Seungkwan stood from his chair and started for the door.</p><p>“I’ll walk you home. It’s dangerous—“</p><p>“No. I’m leaving alone,” Vernon said harshly, and left before he could see the hurt look on Seungkwan’s face.</p><p>With the castle towering to his left and the sun in front of him, Vernon found it was easy to find his way to city center. Or it could have been the great plume of smoke rising from the pyre, carrying the nauseating odor of what Vernon assumed was burnt flesh. He pulled his cloak hood over his head and took off at a jog, mumbling apologies to the townsfolk he jostled by accident; he wasn’t focused enough to pay any mind to the people around him. He did not even feel in control of his body, not as the street spilled out into the main square and he walked without faltering toward the guard holding the distraught little girl. </p><p>He kept his eyes pointedly away from the pyre; he knew that if he looked he would never forget the sight. </p><p>It was silent, though, and the crowd had dispersed like Minghao said they would. As awful as the crowd of people had been, it seemed no one was heartless enough to watch a little girl burn, fairy or not. No one except the guards, but perhaps they were just following orders. Orders from the king, Vernon’s father.</p><p>He stopped beside the guard, drawing in a shaky breath and curling his fingers to hide their shaking. He didn’t know why he was here.</p><p>“Sir, release this girl at once,” Vernon said in as steady a voice he could manage. The guard looked away from the fire and leveled his gaze with the cloaked prince.</p><p>“Eh? What do we have here? Useless commoner,” the guard laughed and, with the hand not restraining the girl, shoved Vernon backwards. “Trying to tell a guard to stop doing his job, ha! Funny joke. Now scurry along before I string you up, too.”</p><p>Vernon had known that simply giving an order wouldn’t work even as he tried it. He knew what consequences awaited him if he continued, knew them painfully well. Still, he threw back his hood and looked the guard straight in the eyes. If he wasn’t so scared himself, Vernon might have revelled in the fear that crossed the guard’s face.</p><p>“I am Prince Vernon Cerise and you will release this girl from your charge or face the consequences,” Vernon declared with every ounce of authority he could muster.</p><p>“O-of course, Your Highness,” the guard said nervously and shoved the little girl toward Vernon. She tripped and almost fell, but Vernon caught her before she could hit the ground. The girl looked up at him with pain and fear and mistrust in her deep golden eyes, but Vernon took his cloak off and wrapped it around her wordlessly. He flipped the hood over her auburn curls and held her close to his legs as he stood back up.</p><p>Eye level with the guard, Vernon said, “This girl is not related to that fairy in any way. This was a mistake on the guards’ part, and you almost killed a human child. If word of this reaches the public, you will all be removed from your stations and thrown in jail. Do you understand?”</p><p>“But—“</p><p>“If I say that this girl is a human, she is a human. You will not disagree with me. Now, back to your positions,” Vernon said with finality as he turned back toward West Avenue and took the little girl’s hand. In a much gentler voice, he said, “Come with me now, I’ll keep you safe.”</p><p>The little girl looked up at Vernon from where she was drowning in his cloak and nodded, though she looked at him warily. Thankfully she had stopped wailing, but there were still tears in her eyes and her sniffles broke Vernon’s heart. He could only imagine what she felt. Watching her mother burn to death in front of her, hearing her screams of agony... Although she was too young to fully understand what had just occurred, it had to be traumatic nonetheless.</p><p>“What’s your name?” Vernon asked as he led her to the apothecary. He didn’t know where else to go. He kept his head ducked to avoid making eye contact with anyone without his cloak.</p><p>“Esmerelda, but my mama calls me Merella. Says it was her mama’s name,” the little girl said quietly. They were only two blocks from the apothecary. “Are you really the prince?”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“My mama says the king is a bad man,” Merella stated. Vernon would have laughed at the brutal candor of the toddler if the circumstances were different.</p><p>“The king is a bad man, but I’m not the king. I won’t be a bad man,” Vernon admitted.</p><p>“You are good. I like your name, too. I have a kitty cat named Vernon. Papa used to take care of him before he left,” the little girl said. At that moment the door to Elias’ opened a block away and Vernon’s friends stepped out. Vernon darted onto a small side street and pulled Merella with him. He hoped they hadn’t seen him, especially with the fairy girl. He couldn’t explain her without revealing himself as the prince.</p><p>“Just stay quiet for a moment, Merella,” Vernon whispered and crouched down beside her. Her eyes were wide. “We’re playing hide-and-seek right now. You know how to play? I thought you would. For just a few minutes, alright?”</p><p>Merella nodded and kept quiet, and Vernon held his breath. The voices of his friends came into range as they walked by the side street without noticing Vernon.</p><p>“I just don’t know why he left like that,” Seungkwan said.</p><p>“I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it,” Joshua assured him. “He looked a bit on edge. We all are, after what we saw in the square.”</p><p>“He looked downright frightened,” Minghao said. “And so frazzled that I wonder if he could even make it home without getting lost.”</p><p>“I know, that’s why I offered to walk him home.”</p><p>“Worry not, Seungkwan. He has found the way, though it is not an easy one,” Junhui said. After that Vernon couldn’t catch any more of the conversation. He hated that he had snapped at Seungkwan, but there was nothing he could do about it now. After a few more moments he stood, grabbing Merella’s hand and walking back to the main road.</p><p>“Is the game over?” she asked him as they strode to the apothecary.</p><p>“Yeah. They didn’t find us,” Vernon responded absentmindedly and stopped before the heavy oak door. “My friend will help you in here.”</p><p>“Is he a good person?” Merella asked with uneasy eyes.</p><p>“One of the best I know,” Vernon said and opened the door, the familiar jingle of the bell filling the space.</p><p>“Vernon, good to see you again,” Jeonghan said as he walked around the counter to meet them. “I had a feeling you would be back.”</p><p>Jeonghan crouched down to Merella and in a friendly voice he asked, “And who do we have here?”</p><p>Merella moved behind Vernon’s legs and peered at Jeonghan with equal parts curiosity and caution. Vernon took the cloak from her and laid it on a chair.</p><p>“It’s okay,” Vernon told her. He didn’t know why she trusted him so much, not when he was the reason her mother was dead. </p><p>“My name is Esmerelda, but you can call me Merella,” she said politely to Jeonghan.</p><p>“What a beautiful name! Now Merella, would you like to sit on one of these comfy beds so I can check you for injuries?” Jeonghan asked with a smile. She nodded hesitantly but took the hand Jeonghan offered her. </p><p>Jeonghan lifted her onto the farthest cot from the door and began asking her lighthearted questions while he fiddled around behind the counter. He pulled out a handful of candies and put them beside Merella. She immediately fascinated herself with the crinkling of the wrappers and popped a chewy caramel into her mouth. Jeonghan returned to the shelf and, after sifting through the first row of vials, pulled out a glass with clear blue liquid in it. Jeonghan gave it to her to drink and continued conversing with her, but Vernon heard none of it. He was frozen to the spot beside the counter, staring blankly at the wall. It felt like he had stuffed cotton in his ears: everything was muffled around him. All he could feel was the faint stinging of the cut on his arm, the thud of his heartbeat in his chest, and the wetness of tears gathering in his eyes. His chest constricted, unbearably tight and heavy. He couldn’t breathe. All he could see was the roar of flames and the terrified face of the woman as she realized her daughter would be next. He couldn’t shake her image from his mind, and the fearful wailing of Merella rang in his ears, though the apothecary was quiet.</p><p>“Vernon, take a deep breath,” Jeonghan’s voice reached him and he sucked in a breath, not even noticing the dark spots littering his vision until they were receding. “Let’s sit down before your legs give out.”</p><p>Jeonghan guided him onto the cot just as Vernon took a shuddering breath and began to crumble.</p><p>“That woman, they burned her. They burned her alive. I watched it, she burned in front of me. She screamed and cried but they didn’t stop and, and— Merella!” Vernon took a gasping breath. Jeonghan sat beside him and placed a hand on his back in comfort.</p><p>“I gave her a sleeping draught. She knows her mother is gone but she doesn’t understand why,” Jeonghan assured him.</p><p>“They made a little girl watch her mother die,” Vernon hissed and the first tears began to fall. “I hate them. I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!”</p><p>“I know you do. I’m glad you do. It means you are better.”</p><p>“Better?”</p><p>“Better than your father. He’s the one who allows fairies to be killed like this. He passes the laws, he gives orders to the guards. He is an evil man, Vernon,” Jeonghan said scathingly, and his tone made Vernon cry harder. Vernon knew that anger wasn’t directed at him, but it scared him all the same. Seeing this, Jeonghan continued in a softer tone. “But you don’t share his prejudice. You are a better man than him.”</p><p>“Before today I thought fairies were monsters, that they were evil and manipulative and cunning creatures. Why would I think otherwise? Everyone has told me they were, but it’s not true! It isn’t...” Vernon trailed off, then in a quieter, scared voice said, “I’ve been lied to my whole life, Jeonghan, and I don’t know what to do now that I know the truth. I want to deny it, it would be so much easier to deny it, but I can’t. Not after watching that woman burn in front of me. Not after Merella clung to my leg when that guard released her. It’s like everything I’ve ever known is crumbling around me.”</p><p>Jeonghan wrapped Vernon in a tight hug and the prince buried his face in his shoulder, heedless to the tears dampening Jeonghan’s soft cotton shirt. Vernon didn’t like when others touched him, but he needed this. Jeonghan held him even while Vernon fell apart at the seams.</p><p>“I’m going to put an end to this. I’m going to fix this, even if it kills me,” Vernon muttered into Jeonghan’s shoulder.</p><p>“I had faith that you would. It’s the only reason I let you leave without telling the others. I’d like to think that you are still the same Vernon I’ve always known for the past two and a half years,” Jeonghan said and threaded his fingers through Vernon’s black hair. </p><p>“What are you going to do with Merella?” Vernon asked as he pulled away.</p><p>“I know someone who will take her in. My adoptive parents, the Eliases,” Jeonghan said. “They’ve been taking in orphan fairies for years now. And if she wants, she can be my apprentice here when she’s older. She’ll need to learn to control her magic, but I can—I can find someone to help her.”</p><p>“I’m glad. I saved her from that guard without a thought toward what to do next, so I brought her here,” Vernon let out a small laugh.</p><p>“How did you get the guards to let her go? I saw that you concealed her with your cloak which was smart,” Jeonghan commented.</p><p>“I showed my face to the guard and demanded he release her.” Vernon’s eyes widened as horror seeped into his features. “Oh my goodness, I showed my face to the guard. Word will reach my father of what I did and then he’ll know that I sneaked out and he’ll know that she was a fairy. He’ll know that I lied to that guard.”</p><p>Vernon tangled his hands in his hair. “He’s going to think I’m a fairy sympathizer and beat me for it. He’s going to beat me until I regret even existing. If I go home I’m going to die, Jeonghan. He’s going to kill me when he finds out.”</p><p>“And if you stay here, he’ll send guards for you and find you with the fairy and me. You can’t let that happen or it’s all for nothing,” Jeonghan said quietly. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know, I understand even if I hate it. I knew the consequences when I decided to save her, and I don’t regret that,” Vernon admitted. “But if I don’t make it to meet you all in the next few weeks, you’ll know why.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry that I can’t protect you from him,” Jeonghan hugged him again briefly. “And I regret even more than I have to send you back to that hellhole.”</p><p>Jeonghan stood and walked to the shelf behind the counter and pulled a glass vial from the very back. He put it in Vernon’s hand and closed the prince’s fingers around it.</p><p>“There isn’t much I can do, but take this back with you. It’s a sleeping draught, but different from the one I gave Merella. Put one drop in a cup of tea or water when you need it. It should ease your pain and clear your head; you won’t dream nor have nightmares. I’m sorry that I can’t do more,” Jeonghan said with sorrow in his eyes. “But Vernon, your father is going to ask you questions. Please, lie. Lie like your life depends on it. It very well may.”</p><p>“I will. It’s not just my well-being on the line,” Vernon glanced at where Merella was curled up asleep on her cot. “Thank you, Jeonghan. I should return to the castle. The longer I’m gone the longer the punishment. Merella will be okay?”</p><p>“She’s in good hands now. Don’t worry about her,” Jeonghan said and Vernon got up to grab his cloak and throw it over his shoulders. He walked to the door, and was just about to open it when Jeonghan said, “Vernon, I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Vernon couldn’t recall when his parents had ever admitted they were proud of him. He realized in that moment that Jeonghan filled that parental role in his life more than his blood parents ever had. Vernon looked over his shoulder to nod his head in thanks, too close to tears to give a proper response.</p><p>“No matter how long it takes, come back to us,” Jeonghan said in farewell.</p><p>“I will, I promise,” Vernon responded, and then set foot out of the apothecary with the merry jingle of the bell and a sinking feeling in his heart. He pulled his hood over his head and walked to the castle like a criminal to his execution.</p><p> </p><p>—————</p><p> </p><p>The curtains hung limply over the two windows in the bedroom, blocking the dying rays of the setting sun from lighting the dismal space. Shadows clothed the room like a cold blanket, snuffing out any warmth that the summer may have offered. The candles held no flames and Vernon lay curled in his bed under a pile of covers. He had no energy to light the candles or pick up the books scattered across the rug from his toppled shelf. A full vial sat on the dresser. Vernon couldn’t open it even if he tried; he already had, but his fingers were too weak and dotted with burns to twist the cap. He had crawled into bed and laid there blankly, not a thought in his head beside the venomous words of his father and the pain plaguing every limb. Even if he could move, he had no desire to leave the comfort of his bed. Beyond it was pain and suffering of such great magnitude that he couldn’t bear it, not alone. And he was alone, and the suffering was greater than his own. It was that of Merella, of families torn apart and killed for the sin of their existence. It hurt more than the purple and black bruises marring Vernon’s pale skin like morbid flowers.</p><p>The closet door creaked open, but Vernon did not move to see who it was. Only one person would be brave enough to sneak in even after his father ordered the prince be left alone.</p><p>“I’m not supposed to be here, but I brought you dinner. I know you skipped breakfast, and you missed lunch because of... after you returned,” Jihoon said quietly.</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” Vernon rasped, his throat sore from being choked within an inch of his life. With soft footsteps, Jihoon moved closer to the bed and laid the plate of food down next to the vial with a clank.</p><p>“That’s okay. You don’t have to eat right now, but I won’t let him starve you. Soonyoung warned me that he’s been forbidden to prepare your meals for the next week. Try not to worry about that, though. He’ll give me two servings if I ask,” Jihoon said. “I brought you water, too. You sound like you could use it.”</p><p>“Will you unscrew that vial and add a drop to the water? I tried, but my fingers...” Vernon trailed off. The burns on his fingers throbbed at the thought. He shut his eyes before the memory of scalding candle wax could overwhelm him.</p><p>“One moment,” Jihoon said, and Vernon heard the cap come off of the vial followed by the plop of the medicine mixing with water. “Do you need help or...?”</p><p>“I can’t,” Vernon said, and Jihoon pulled back the covers to finally look at his friend in the dim lighting of the room.</p><p>“Oh, Vernon...” Jihoon sighed. Vernon supposed that even in the darkness that the deep bruise that made his right eye swell shut was visible. He may have even been able to see the handprints on the column of his throat, or the cut his fathers insignia ring had left on his temple. Vernon tilted his head up with a bit of difficulty while Jihoon brought the cup to his lips. The water felt like honey on his dry tongue, and he could pick up a hint of real sweetness from the draught. When Vernon had emptied the cup, he laid his head back against the pillow.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous for you to be here. You should leave,” Vernon whispered.</p><p>“Are you telling me to leave because you want me to or because you are ashamed of what happened to you?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to see me like this. It’s pathetic,” Vernon said, repeating the word his father had said over and over. Vernon didn’t have the willpower to fight the tears that welled in his eyes, tears that he had kept from falling in front of his father. He couldn’t show weakness in front of that cruel man.</p><p>“I’m not disgusted by you, if that’s what you think. This isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“Yes it is,” Vernon averted his eyes and stared at where his bookshelf had been knocked over that afternoon.</p><p>“Vernon, it isn’t your fault that he hurt you. He may have broken you physically, but you can’t let him break you mentally, too. He wins when that happens,” Jihoon insisted gently. When Vernon didn’t respond, Jihoon sighed. “I know it isn’t comfortable feeling weak in front of someone else. If I’m making you uneasy by being here while you’re in this state, I will leave.”</p><p>Jihoon turned to go, and Vernon’s chest tightened. Vernon could feel the draught beginning to take effect, but until he fell asleep, fear would have him in its clutches. If Jihoon left, Vernon would be alone. Alone with his thoughts, alone in the castle, alone in his suffering. He didn’t want to be alone.</p><p>“Please, don’t leave,” Vernon pleaded desperately.</p><p>“Hey, hey, don’t cry, Vernon. I won’t leave,” Jihoon kneeled beside his bed at Vernon’s call. “I will stay by your side for as long as you need me.”</p><p>“At least until I fall asleep,” Vernon said through his tears. He was too tired. His eyes closed.</p><p>“I won’t leave you, my friend,” Jihoon reassured, and Vernon fell asleep without the feeling of loneliness haunting his soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edit 4/13/21: Forgot to change one of the names to Soonyoung. The chef's assistant is Soonyoung.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. history lesson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“In light of the recent rumors circulating around the castle, I decided it was time for a history lesson,” Vernon’s professor, Wonwoo, said to him from across the desk in the spare study. Sunlight bled through the windows and bathed the study in warmth, a stark contrast to Vernon’s bedroom. He supposed that was why his professor had insisted on moving to the study for today’s lessons. Vernon hadn’t left his room for the past three weeks except for his seventeenth birthday party last weekend. But the Vernon who had left was only a vacant shell of the prince. Today was his first lesson back, and the remnants of his bruises had faded to an almost imperceptible yellow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Around fifty years ago, a race of dark magic wielders from Evenyne invaded the country to our north: the fairy kingdom, Menthyr. In their warpath across the kingdom, the invaders killed and enslaved men, women, and children alike. Those who could escape did, and fifty years ago our kingdom of Diamante experienced an influx of refugees. These fairies were not trying to invade like your other teachers may have told you. They were seeking peace and salvation from their war-torn homeland,” his professor said. “Instead of refuge, they found more suffering. Fairies live in hiding for fear of death or indefinite imprisonment if found. The laws persecute them and anyone who defends them, human or not. Their property confiscated, their families torn apart, their lives destroyed. What you hear from almost anyone in this castle will affirm that fairies are monsters and invaders who deserve how they are treated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His professor lowered his voice and glanced at the door and then back at Vernon. “What I have told you up to this point could get me fired, maybe even imprisoned. What I am about to tell you would be my death sentence if anyone overheard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t put yourself in danger for my sake. I’m not worth it,” Vernon mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s where you are wrong, Vernon. You are the future of this country, and therefore it is imperative that you know the truth. Besides, after what I heard you did in the city, you deserve to hear this,” his professor paused, and Vernon looked at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. “Fairies are not monsters. Other than magic, fairies are no different than we humans. I’m sure you began to realize this when you were in the city. Not only are fairies not evil, there are more people than you might think who don’t support their persecution. Surely they are a silent group, for if they spoke out the government would ensure they met the same fate as the fairies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His professor fell quiet, and Vernon looked up in disbelief. His father’s lies rang in his ears, words that told of monsters and evil beyond the castle walls. “Then why? Why are fairies treated this way if they’re just like us? Why did I have to watch a woman burn? Why did her daughter have to watch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon shut his mouth audibly and cowered. He forgot in that moment that speaking out of turn would get him punished. But Wonwoo just looked at him with an indecipherable yet sad expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not old nor wise, merely smart and willing enough to teach you,” his professor said with a bittersweet smile. Vernon relaxed a smidge, remembering that his professor wasn’t his father. “But, if I do know anything, it is that we are scared of that which we do not understand. When we are scared, we lash out. Fairies are different from us, but only because of their magic. We are scared of what they are capable of, so to control our fear, we hurt and kill the source.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That isn’t right,” Vernon said hesitantly, then continued when his professor nodded. “We are wrong for letting our fear influence our treatment of them. Those fairies that are killed by these prejudices, they are someone’s child, someone’s sibling, someone’s family. They are normal people just trying to make their way in life, and our fear takes that away from them. It is my responsibility as future king to change this. If those in power remain silent in the face of injustice, then we are no better than those who encourage it, like my father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The older you become, the more decisions you will have to make about your beliefs. At seventeen, you have already made one of the toughest. You have found your own way, not your father’s, not mine, though it is not an easy path,” his professor said with a proud expression at Vernon’s response. Vernon thought he had heard something similar to that before. “I have hope for the future of this kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the lesson and the advice, professor,” Vernon said with a hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought I told you to call me Wonwoo. None of that professor nonsense. It makes me feel old. Unless you’d prefer that I called you ‘Your Highness,’” Wonwoo teased, dropping the serious attitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that won’t be necessary, Wonwoo,” Vernon shook his head. He and his teacher had become good friends over the past two or so years of lessons, especially with only a five year age gap between them. Wonwoo was young, but he had graduated top of his class from the kingdom’s most prestigious university. The king wanted the best education for his son, so Wonwoo was hired almost immediately after he had shown an interest in teaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just teasing you, brat,” Wonwoo said endearingly and ruffled Vernon’s hair. The prince flinched at first, but it was just Wonwoo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Vernon swatted Wonwoo’s hand away with an eye roll. Wonwoo froze before he realized the prince was just playing. His teacher acted like the older brother Vernon never had as an only child. Vernon was secretly thankfully for the older’s affection, but he would deny liking his hair played with to his last breath. Though, after Vernon had been cooped up in his room for the past few weeks, his aversion to touch only worsened. His close relationship with Wonwoo, too, had suffered. While they had always been on casual terms with each other, Vernon had reverted back to formal titles during this first lesson back from seclusion. Wonwoo had authority over Vernon in situations like this, and the king had told Vernon to respect authority figures or suffer the consequences. But Wonwoo wasn’t like the king, a fact that Vernon had to constantly remind himself of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay kid, lessons with me are over for today, and sword fighting lessons with Sir Mingyu aren’t until evening,” Wonwoo began to pack his books into his satchel. “Are you going to meet them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meet who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb with me. Whoever it is that Jihoon told me you always sneak out to meet,” Wonwoo said with a pointed look at Vernon. There was no use lying to Wonwoo, especially if Jihoon had told him. Speaking of the librarian’s apprentice, Vernon would have to have a word with him about that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s time. I couldn’t face them before now, and even now I am afraid,” Vernon admitted quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you afraid of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To tell you the truth, I don’t know. It’s frustrating to fear and not know why, and yet it has been one of the only emotions keeping me company for the last few weeks. But now my loneliness outweighs my fear and I have kept them waiting long enough,” Vernon said. “I promised them I would return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then. Go see your friends. I won’t stop you, but do be careful. If you stop by the kitchen, Soonyoung should have your lunch packed,” Wonwoo said with a knowing smile. “I had a feeling you would be going out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you ask him to make me lunch while you stole his fresh baked cookies last night?” Vernon asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now how do you know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t the only one Jihoon confides in,” Vernon said with a small but genuine laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And to think I bribed him with a new copy of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hong’s Ocean Encyclopedia</span>
  </em>
  <span> for telling me about you,” Wonwoo said with mock hurt. “Now hurry along. Don’t keep your boyfriend waiting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Vernon denied with a blush as he pushed his chair back under the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just teasing you, but that blush of yours says I hit the bullseye,” Wonwoo said playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And when I tell Soonyoung that you are the notorious cookie thief?” Vernon threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wouldn’t dare,” Wonwoo gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as Vernon stared at Wonwoo from the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I won’t ask about your mystery boy. But do invite me to the wedding,” Wonwoo said in faux seriousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back before anyone else notices I’m gone,” Vernon ignored Wonwoo’s last statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You had better be. Mingyu won’t be lenient if you’re late to your first sword practice in weeks,” Wonwoo warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vernon went to leave, he turned back to his professor with a soft smile. “Thank you, Wonwoo. For all of this,” he gestured to the brightly lit study. “It means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a strong kid, Vernon, but even the best of us need a helping hand. I’m glad you’re back with us, even if it is difficult,” Wonwoo smiled ruefully. “You don’t deserve what has happened to you, but I hope that you have found some meaning in the suffering. It makes it just a smidge bit more bearable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have,” Vernon said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now go. Don’t keep your friends waiting,” Wonwoo said and shooed Vernon away with his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon nodded and then slipped through the study’s entrance to the passageways. He didn’t bother hiding the tunnels’ existence from Wonwoo; on multiple occasions he had caught his professor sneaking to Mingyu’s room at night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stopping by the kitchen and receiving his packed lunch from Soonyoung, the chef’s young assistant, Vernon wondered if the chefs knew that he was sneaking out on the regular. No, they knew that he ate his lunch in various places around the castle grounds—everywhere except where his parents dined—so it wasn’t suspicious that he often asked them to prepare his food for traveling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon made his way to the library. As expected, Jihoon was sitting in his corner reading his new encyclopedia. Vernon snuck up behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Jihoon, you two-faced excuse for a best friend, I can’t believe you told Wonwoo about me sneaking out!” Vernon hissed in a loud whisper; he couldn’t be too loud or Mr. Winly would chase him out. It achieved its purpose though. With the near silence of the library, Jihoon startled in his seat, letting out a yelp of shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon!” Jihoon sputtered, clutching his chest. Vernon let out a light-hearted cackle as the shorter gathered his breath. Jihoon looked shocked, not only from Vernon scaring him, but also from seeing Vernon out of his room. Jihoon was the only one who had visited Vernon while he was grounded and too hurt to move. To see the prince up and moving and laughing was a stark contrast to what the last few weeks had shown the librarian’s apprentice. “I guess I deserved that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You betrayed me,” Vernon whined. He wasn’t actually upset.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He would have found out without me telling him, so I took the opportunity to get a new book off of him,” Jihoon eyed the prince. “You aren’t exactly sneaky showing up to his lessons with leaves in your hair and dirt on your pants. And especially after what happened, well, Wonwoo could have come to the conclusion that you sneaking out was habitual, all without my input.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon sighed because he knew Jihoon was right. It didn’t mean he was happy about it, though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. I’m going out. Don’t worry, I won’t get into any trouble this time. I’ll be back before my lessons with Sir Tall-and-Handsome,” Vernon joked and Jihoon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me tell Wonwoo you have eyes for his man,” Jihoon warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just joking, of course. Although Sir Mingyu is unfairly handsome. I hear that some people mistake him for my older brother, you know, because being handsome runs in the family.” Vernon smirked and ran his hand through his hair. Jihoon faked gagging at the prince’s claim. “Though Sir Mingyu would not have inherited his sunny disposition from my father, that’s for sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For sure,” Jihoon agreed. “Now go save the rest of your obnoxious jokes for your mystery friends. Leave me to read in peace, I beg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay traitor,” Vernon pouted, “Enjoy your traitorous book. Oh, and thank you for, you know, not treating me like I’m made of glass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not,” Jihoon snorted. “If you were, you wouldn’t be down here right now, now would you? Now go, shoo, I’m reading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going,” Vernon laughed. Jihoon was a good friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die,” was all Jihoon replied in farewell, turning back to reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t long before Vernon had made his way to the edge of the forest. He breathed in the fresh air and sighed in relief. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed the forest and its memories until his view was saturated with green. There had been a longing in his chest, an emotion he might even call homesickness, for his friends. After weeks of darkness, the sun’s light was almost too bright to handle, but it brought with it promises of warmth and love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look who finally decided to join us,” a sassy voice remarked from further in the woods, bringing a smile to Vernon’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan,” he said, turning to his friend and stumbling from the force of the shorter boy’s hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been over almost a month,” Seungkwan pouted, looking up at Vernon. The prince patted him on the head and laughed when he swatted his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, did little Seungkwan miss me?” he teased. Seungkwan slapped his arm lightly and scoffed in good humor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quit it, you lanky beanpole,” he declared, smoothing his hair back, but then admitted quietly, “but I did miss you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sorry about that. I got caught up with household chores,” Vernon should have felt bad for lying to Seungkwan all this time, but he desperately needed this break from his life as the prince. Especially after these past few weeks. He was too tired to even come up with a decent lie. No one stayed away from their friends for weeks on end due to simple chores. Thankfully Seungkwan didn’t question it, but the quirk of his eyebrow told Vernon that he doubted his explanation. “Are the others here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan perked up at that. “Yeah! They wanted to have a picnic, but I forgot to bring any food. They won’t let me steal theirs, so I was just wandering around until I heard you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, I brought my lunch with me.” Vernon gestured to the bag he was holding. “Shall we go eat with them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan nodded, eyeing his lunch sack before lunging forward and ripping it from the prince’s hand. Vernon squawked in protest but the boy had already taken off at a run.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last one to the picnic doesn’t get lunch!” Seungkwan yelled playfully, stopping to turn around and raise his eyebrows at Vernon in challenge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s on,” Vernon said in response before sprinting after his friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have exams in two weeks. I still have a few chapters to finish revising, so I'm afraid this will be the last one until the second or third week of May. So sorry about that, but I have to take a month hiatus or the stress will be too much. I will upload a lot in May to make up for it though. Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How are you so fast?” Vernon panted, hands on knees, as he struggled to catch his breath. All he received in response was Seungkwan’s obnoxiously loud laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon, welcome back,” Joshua said, mirth in his eyes as he watched Seungkwan sit down with the prince’s lunch. The Circle was draped with four blankets and a wicker basket lay between Jeonghan and Junhui. Jeonghan sat beside Joshua, who was braiding Jeonghan’s long brown hair. There was a plate of sandwiches and strawberries in front of the two, but it was mostly empty by now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan looked up at the sound of Vernon’s voice and smiled, but his eyes were sorrowful. “Yes, welcome back, Vernon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon averted his gaze, embarrassed by the sudden silence as everyone stared at him. The attention was a little overwhelming. He never used to be uneasy over something as small as that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promised, didn’t I? But I am sorry it took so long,” Vernon said and plopped down beside Seungkwan on his yellow quilt. Across from them sat Junhui with Minghao laying in his lap. He was feeding Minghao grapes from the basket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, honey,” Jeonghan shook his head, careful not to undo the braid that Joshua was still working on. “I would get up and hug you, but I wouldn’t want to waste my boyfriend’s wonderful braiding efforts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can just redo it. There’s a reason I’m a tailor. Braiding is easy when you’re good with your hands.” Joshua shrugged and Jeonghan quirked his eyebrow but then glanced at Seungkwan and Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Jeonghan said and Joshua laid his hands back into his lap. Jeonghan dropped beside Vernon and hugged him tightly. Vernon hugged him back and buried his face in the older’s shoulder. Like always, Jeonghan smelled of lavender and home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whispering into his ear so only Vernon could hear him, Jeonghan asked, “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could never stay away for long,” Vernon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan held him closer and then leaned back with a smile. He patted Vernon on the shoulder and then sat back down beside Joshua, who began to braid his hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears you were unprepared for the bandit who plundered your lunch,” Junhui remarked, running a hand through Minghao’s blonde hair. Seungkwan giggled and began eating one of Vernon’s sandwiches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Buh, shince I’m sho nishe, I’ll share wich you,” Seungkwan said while chewing, and gave Vernon his lunch sack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a gentleman,” the prince remarked sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my specialty,” Seungkwan quipped after swallowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to Jeonghan, Vernon asked, “How have things been here? I bet I missed quite a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve been okay. I’ve been way too busy recently, with, you know.” Jeonghan gestured his hand like it was obvious, and Vernon assumed he meant Merella. “On that end, things have been smooth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hannie hasn’t had a lot of time for us, but that’s okay. I know he’s busy with work,” Joshua nodded and finished Jeonghan’s braid. “You didn’t really miss much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you? What were you doing these past few weeks?” Seungkwan asked and nudged Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um…” Vernon couldn’t come up with a lie, so he took a bite of his sandwich and sent a pointed look to Jeonghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’m glad you found time to hang out, Vernon, because Seungkwan was becoming insufferable with his whining. Wasn’t he, Shua?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes,” Joshua added. “He couldn’t go two seconds without a ‘Vernon this’ or ‘Vernon that’ remark. He really wouldn’t stop talking about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Stop bullying me!” Seungkwan said, a hint of embarrassment in his voice. “And Jeonghan, you’re one to talk! You single handedly downed half of Joshua’s supply of chamomile! I don’t know why Joshua calls you an angel, Jeonghan. You both are the… the…” Seungkwan snapped his fingers as he tried to come up with an insult. “You’re the meanest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great comeback, Seungkwan. Absolutely superb,” Joshua said. The silver-haired boy crossed his arms and pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really thought about me that much?” Vernon asked, touched but confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, of course,” Seungkwan mumbled, and Vernon thought he saw a light blush on his cheeks, but that could just be the cold. It was definitely just the cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I, well, thank you, but you really shouldn’t waste your thoughts on someone like me. I don’t deserve it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You take that back right this instant, young man!” Seungkwan grabbed the collar of his shirt lightly, but he still recoiled from the sudden movement. “You are so amazing and kind and thoughtful! You deserve all of the nice things in the world. Don’t ever think you don’t deserve love, because everyone deserves to be loved. So, accept the fact that I care about you enough to worry for your well being without you being self-deprecating!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon stared at him with wide eyes until Jeonghan started laughing. “I’ve never seen you show affection so aggressively, Seungkwan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, you are correct. No one deserves to endure a loveless existence,” Junhui added and down at Minghao who smiled back at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan looked at where he was still holding Vernon’s shirt and let go quickly. He patted the fabric to smooth the wrinkles out, grinning sheepishly. “Sorry, did I go too far there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a bit, but don’t worry. That was exactly what I needed to hear, I suppose. It’s comforting to know that there is someone out there who cares about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay lovebirds, that’s enough,” Joshua said. His words were met with protest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- we aren’t, I mean- I-” Seungkwan stumbled over his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re the lovebirds? Minghao literally has his head in Junhui’s lap,” Vernon remarked. His statement was followed by an uncomfortable silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave him be,” Jeonghan said with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s upset,” Junhui explained with unusual simplicity. Now that he said so, Vernon could tell that Minghao wasn’t in a good mood. He had been quiet this whole time, not even offering a greeting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can speak for myself, you know.” The boy in question shifted in Junhui’s lap to face the prince. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Junhui said and looked at Minghao with concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you upset?” Vernon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the new law that has troubled me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What new law?” Vernon asked, puzzled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know?” Jeonghan asked. “The new law that the king passed today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Minghao groaned and buried his face in his companion’s lap. “It isn’t fair. The law allows soldiers to just barge in and search people’s homes for contraband items. Not that the guards hadn't already been doing this, but now it’s legal. Just another stone on the mountain of persecution fairies face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not tracking,” Vernon said. He didn’t understand how guards searching homes was connected to fairies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the guards have any reason to believe you are a fairy, they can just break into your home and search for contraband. Evidence. Objects that only fairies would have, like spell books or seeing stones,” Minghao clarified. “It’s ridiculous! This law is the fifth to be passed in the last few weeks. The king is cracking down on fairies for no reason, and I am upset. Angry. Furious!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao certainly looked infuriated as he sat up. There was a glint in his eyes that scared Vernon, like Minghao was ready to do something that he might regret. Vernon felt horrible too, but not for the same reasons. He was the reason the king had passed so many new laws. It was punishment for him saving Merella. The king knew that this would hurt him more than any physical punishment. His actions had hurt more people, more fairies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s terrible,” Vernon agreed. He was disheartened at the news, but Minghao looked downright murderous at being reminded of the law. Vernon didn’t understand why his emotions were so extreme. “But, why are you so angry? Of course it’s wrong, but it doesn’t really affect you and there isn’t anything you can do about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon—” Jeonghan tried to warn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I so angry? This doesn’t affect me?” Minghao scoffed, and suddenly the full force of his ire was directed toward the prince. Vernon regretted what he said. The prince himself had been just as outraged with the world after he saved Merella. He just wasn’t used to such intense emotions in Minghao. Vernon had spoken before thinking, but he did not get a chance to amend his words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The better question is why aren’t you angry? Do you hate fairies? Is that what this is?” Minghao asked scaldingly. Vernon tensed up. He didn’t understand how Minghao had drawn that conclusion from two sentences, but now he seemed dead set on it. Junhui watched the exchange silently, whereas Seungkwan interrupted Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you say that? Vernon doesn’t hate fairies!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know? Last time we saw him, he was disgusted by that fairy woman and child. He left because of it!” Minghao argued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, I watched a woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Vernon tried to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you thought she deserved it!” Minghao snapped. Vernon shut his mouth with a flinch. He didn’t enjoy the memories that Minghao’s tone resurfaced. Vernon wasn’t Minghao’s enemy, so why was Minghao being hostile?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, that is no way to speak to your friend,” Jeonghan snapped back. “You are jumping to absurd conclusions!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t interrupt him before you put words in his mouth,” Joshua told Minghao, who sat back on his hands with a shake of his head and an exasperated laugh. Seungkwan leaned against Vernon, just a brush of their shoulders, but it was his silent way of comforting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” Minghao said. Vernon took that as an opportunity to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, I don’t hate fairies. You have to trust me on that. As for that woman, I wasn’t disgusted by the fact that she was a fairy. I was horrified to watch her burn before my eyes, before her daughter’s eyes,” Vernon whispered the last part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what did you mean by asking why I was upset? Isn’t it clear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just, you seemed so angry because of the law, which isn’t bad to feel, but I was just wondering. Because,” Vernon should have really stopped talking before he made it worse. “These laws are terrible, I agree, but they don’t affect us personally, so I didn’t understand why you got so upset.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t affect me?” Minghao repeated at the same time that Jeonghan said, “Remember your audience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon, I’m upset because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fairy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was silence as Vernon tried to process what he had just heard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao!” Junhui scolded anxiously. “You can’t just say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re… you’re a fairy?” Vernon asked, dumbfounded. Vernon looked around his group of friends, judging their reactions. Joshua pursed his lips and shook his head, Jeonghan looked between Minghao and Vernon with concern, and Seungkwan was quiet. Vernon had a feeling that this was only news to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t tell anyone,” Jeonghan said as Joshua eyed the prince warily. It was the same thing Vernon had asked Jeonghan. He realized that they all had their secrets. Vernon was no different.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dare,” Vernon stated immediately. His head was reeling. One of his closest friends was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fairy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Suddenly the issue was much more personal than Merella and the countless other fairies who were targeted for the act of existing. This was Minghao, the boy Vernon had known for years. The Minghao that the prince had laughed with, cried with, grown up with. The Minghao he trusted with his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed so clear now. The pain that Vernon had gone through was worth it. Anything his father could possibly subject him to was worth enduring for Minghao. If Vernon had to endure the abuse of the king for believing that Minghao deserved to live, then Vernon would suffer a million times over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, are you crying?” Minghao asked, ire changing to concern in a heartbeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Vernon mumbled and wiped at his eyes. “You’re right Minghao. It isn’t fair. No one should have to live their life in fear. You shouldn’t have to hide who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon spoke with a certainty he hadn’t realized he possessed. He had made up his mind. Regardless of the consequences, he would change this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t disgusted by the fact that I’m not human like you?” Minghao asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. In fact, I’m happy. It makes this worth it,” Vernon said and cast a glance at Jeonghan briefly. “I will do everything in my power to change the world for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To everyone else, his words were those of a passionate and idealistic activist, the words of a teenager who believed in something but had no real say in the world yet, as frustrating as it was. No normal person could fix the issues plaguing fairies. But Jeonghan understood the impact of the prince’s statement. Vernon wasn’t normal, a fact he used to hate. He had the power of the crown, and for once Vernon was grateful. He would change the laws, he would change mindsets. He would change anything for Minghao, for his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my friend, after all. Who cares if you have magic and I don’t? I, for one, think that’s pretty cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Minghao asked in disbelief. Vernon nodded, watching as the previously upset boy smiled. “I’m sorry for lashing out at you. I should have trusted you. You’re Vernon; you could never hate me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon,” Jeonghan said to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Jeonghan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a fairy, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan said it so nonchalantly that Vernon almost didn’t register what he had said. When Vernon did, his jaw dropped but he quickly shut his mouth. He wondered if he should be upset that they concealed this from him for so long, but he understood the dangers surrounding fairies’ true identities. Besides, Vernon couldn’t be mad; he still hadn’t told them he was the prince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s wonderful,” Vernon said, and he meant it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a relief. There were so many ways that conversation could have gone wrong,” Joshua sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Vernon. I trust him with my life, so why not with my identity?” Jeonghan shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Vernon as if to ask, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will you tell them?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vernon shook his head subtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you show me what it’s like?” Vernon blurted out, then covered his mouth with a hand and looked down. He was curious, of course, but that didn’t mean he should just ask them to show him magic in broad daylight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan just laughed. “Sure, honey. It’s not every day that someone who has never seen magic asks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it dangerous, though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. I wouldn’t use magic in, say, the middle of Rosenyn—well, that’s a bad example, because I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> use magic in Rosenyn,” Jeonghan mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where? How?” Vernon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His apothecary. He uses his magic to help people with ailments and injuries,” Joshua answered. “Though it still is dangerous. All it would take is one guard search and they’d find his spell books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they wouldn’t. You know I have them enchanted to look like cookbooks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what use does an apothecary have for cookbooks? An apothecary who can’t cook, even,” Joshua said and raised a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t know that! What if I have a side hustle baking cookies for old ladies?” Jeonghan shot back, then shook his head. “I’m getting off topic. Vernon, to answer your question, it’s safe to show you magic out here. We have a few enchantments keeping unwanted guests from the Circle. You can only find this place if you’ve been invited.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon nodded, though he had no idea what that meant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, first order of business: magic types. You’ve got elemental manipulation, which further subdivides. Minghao specializes in fire magic, whereas I don’t have a specific element I’m natural with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you born with that type of magic or can you learn it?” Vernon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit of both,” Minghao answered, then put his hands out palm up in front of him. With a curl of his fingers, a ball of flame lit into existence. Vernon stared in awe as Minghao juggled the flame between his hands. “This is easy for me since I was born with a propensity for fire magic. Jeonghan could probably do this with a lot of practice, but it would drain more energy than he normally uses because it’s not the type of magic he has an affinity for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what is his?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my magic is a subset of creation magic,” Jeonghan explained. “Creation is a bit misleading, since what I do is really just speed up what already would happen, or I combine things to make new ones. There’s no new matter created, just rearranged. It’s how I heal and craft medicine. There are other types of magic, such as spellcasting that requires a spell book, but I don’t know the specifics of the other kinds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so that’s how you…” Vernon trailed off. That vial of medicine Jeonghan had given him after the incident with Merella, it must have been magic. That explained why it had worked so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A lot of fairies can master the basics of creation magic, but healing is the hardest art to perfect,” Minghao added, still playing with the flame in the palm of his hand. “It requires a lot of concentration and practice. It also requires a fairy with powerful magic, because healing takes the energy of the user to speed up biological processes. Jeonghan is one of two healers I know of in Rosenyn. He’s very talented.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan waved a hand in dismissal, but Vernon could tell that he liked the praise. “It’s not that impressive. I just do what I can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But still, you risk being discovered to help people,” Seungkwan said, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees. “You help both humans and fairies alike. Even though it’s dangerous, you still do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I wish he wouldn’t,” Joshua admitted, and Jeonghan intertwined their fingers with a light frown. “It’s not easy leaving you during the day knowing that you could be discovered if you slipped up and someone saw you using magic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but if I don’t use my magic to help others, what’s the point of having it? I think we should use our gifts for good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish you weren’t so kindhearted sometimes,” Joshua huffed, but there was a smile playing on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you two kiss I’m actually going to gag,” Seungkwan interrupted. Jeonghan shot him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re just jealous the object of your affections is the most oblivious person on the face of the planet.” Jeonghan smirked. Seungkwan’s jaw dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Seungkwan protested, then launched forward and tackled Jeonghan. He put his arms up in surrender but Seungkwan pinned him to the ground with a playful smirk of his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow, ow, ow, unhand me! I take it back! I didn’t mean it!” Jeonghan pleaded. Seungkwan shook his head. No one moved to help him. “Joshua, help me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua just looked at Jeonghan with a sigh. “You did this to yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan squawked in indignation. “I’m being attacked and not even the love of my life will spare a moment to save me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save the dramatics for the drama queens, Jeonghan,” Minghao joked, twirling a flame around his pointer finger. Junhui raised a brow from beside him, eyeing him like he was sizing him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Minghao, you might want to—” Vernon tried to warn, but Junhui just repeated, “Dramatics?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao whipped his head to the side, an apology on his lips, but in a blink of an eye he was face down on the ground with Junhui above him, a knee squarely on his back. Unlike Jeonghan, Minghao escaped his hold and shot to his feet, one hand outstretched with the other tucked close to him in a fighting stance Vernon hadn’t seen before. His outstretched hand was wreathed in flames.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Junhui sprung nimbly to his feet. “Using magic isn’t fair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flames extinguished. “I’ll win without it, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will you?” Junhui asked with an amused expression. That was the expression of someone who knew they were stronger, that they were playing with their opponent. Vernon almost warned Minghao, but kept his mouth shut as Minghao charged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evidently, Minghao could not win without magic. Within seconds he was flat on his back, breath knocked out of him and arms pinned above his head. He stared up at Junhui with a bewildered expression. Junhui stood back up and extended a hand to help him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you would have learned by now,” Junhui said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I just like it when you pin me down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Seungkwan had released Jeonghan and stared at the couple with disgust. “Really, Minghao?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao just shrugged and sat back down. Seungkwan shook his head in disappointment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that that’s settled, there’s one more thing I’m sure you’re curious about,” Jeonghan said. “We look human to you, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, yes. I did wonder about that. Don’t fairies have wings?” Vernon asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s because fairies have two forms. Our true form and our human form. The latter we adapted to blend in, which is what you see now. I can show you my true form if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it’s no problem with you,” Vernon said. Jeonghan nodded and stood up. His image shimmered like the surface of a pond. When it resettled, Vernon’s jaw dropped in a mixture of shock and awe. Jeonghan still looked like Jeonghan, but there were some subtle differences. His irises were a brighter blue than before, and his pupil was nothing but a slit. It was a little jarring paired with the pointed ears and slight claws his fingers had formed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, the most obvious difference eclipsed the minor changes. From Jeonghan’s back sprouted shimmery blue wings with swirls of glitter that sparkled in the autumn sun. The wings reminded Vernon of a swallowtail butterfly. They were beautiful, leaving Vernon practically speechless. His wings were as wide as Jeonghan’s arms outstretched to the sides. Vernon wondered if fairies were also killed out of jealousy; no human feature could compare to the ethereal beauty of a fairy’s wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” Jeonghan asked, and Vernon picked up on a hint of uncertainty in his voice. He also noticed little fangs where his incisors had been. Vernon quickly answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s beautiful. Your wings are beautiful,” Vernon assured him, and Jeonghan seemed to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince was glad that his friends trusted him enough to let him see their real selves. That thought drove a shard of guilt into his heart for concealing his true nature as the heir to the throne. He knew that everyone here hated his father, and Vernon didn’t want to risk their hate extending to himself. Although Jeonghan accepted him, Vernon had no idea how the others would react. The fear of the unknown and the fear of rejection stilled his tongue. He couldn’t lose the only people who had ever loved him outside of the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon would tell them, but not today, not when everyone was in such a good mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually the sun began to near the horizon and Vernon had lessons to attend. Seungkwan walked him to the edge of the forest to say farewell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could do the things Minghao and Jeonghan can do,” Seungkwan said wistfully. Vernon nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is certainly incredible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be a stranger this time,” Seungkwan said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will try not to stay away for too long,” Vernon teased, “I can’t have you missing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>insufferable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I swear. If I had remembered how much of a brat you were, I wouldn’t have missed you,” Seungkwan huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see you soon, Kwannie,” Vernon promised, hugging the shorter boy who, despite his protests, melted into the embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you soon,” Seungkwan mumbled into his chest, uncharacteristically down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” the prince asked after letting him go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just tired is all. Now go, you have somewhere to be,” Seungkwan put on a smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you say so. Goodbye!” Vernon said, waving at his friend’s retreating figure. He hoped that Seungkwan felt better, because the prince hated to see his ball of sunshine so gloomy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Oh no, stopping that train of thought right there. Vernon shook his head and made his way to the entrance of the tunnels. It took a minute of walking the tree line to make it past the city wall to the castle wall. He couldn’t have Seungkwan finding out he lived in the castle. Despite Seungkwan’s sudden mood change, his day had been great. Now all that was left was an uneventful evening with sword-fighting lessons. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have exams next week, but I managed to finish editing this chapter. Hopefully you liked it! I appreciate comments. It will be two or three weeks before I can post again. Sorry for the hiatus, but once school is done I'll be free to post weekly! Thank you for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. what lurks in the shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The tunnel to the library was drafty and drips of water echoed through the darkness. Vernon skimmed his hand along the left wall, waiting to find the hidden entrance behind the bookshelf. There was no need to sneak all the way to his room; he would find Jihoon and, if anyone asked, he had been studying with the shorter boy for the past few hours. No one would question him since there was rarely anyone in the library other than Mr. Winly and his apprentice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unwillingly, his thoughts strayed to Seungkwan. He wondered why the bubbly boy’s spirit had been so dampened before he left. The silver-haired boy had been fine until Minghao and Jeonghan displayed their magic. Did Seungkwan not like magic? Or was he just envious? Vernon wasn’t sure, but he knew that the shorter boy loved his friends even if they were fairies. Seungkwan wouldn’t be friends with them if he was a prejudiced idiot. The prince sighed, hand finally reaching the tunnel exit, resolving to ask Seungkwan more about it when they next saw each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hushed set of voices snapped Vernon out of his thoughts, and he paused before entering the library. The voices didn’t belong to Jihoon nor the librarian, he realized. He began to turn back to the tunnels so that the two speaking wouldn’t find him sneaking back in when he overheard a snippet of their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...and the boy? The prince?” a low, masculine voice asked. Vernon froze. He swore he didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but the two were talking about him. He couldn’t help but be curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll deal with him first, then the king and queen. Once he returns from his practice with that guard, he will retire to his room for the night. At that point we have someone who will take care of him,” the second voice said, and Vernon could tell it was another man speaking. He was getting a bad feeling from this whole situation, but he was too curious for his own good. The prince peaked out from behind the bookshelf and saw two castle staff members that he recognized. It was the chef’s assistant, Soonyoung, and a man who often visited the castle with letters. He couldn’t recall the man’s name since Vernon never spoke to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excellent. Slit the boy’s throat and leave him to bleed out on his bed. I want the king and queen alive so that my client can kill them publicly. Do not mess this up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Slit the boy’s throat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They… they are talking about me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought. They wanted him dead. No, they were going to kill him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The prince quickly re-entered the tunnel after deciding he didn’t need to hear any more. He slowly walked until he knew he was no longer near the library, frantically checking over his shoulder every few seconds. His slow and calm steps were opposite to his racing heart and clammy palms. Someone… was going to kill him. He was going to die. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was going to be murdered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that thought Vernon took off at a sprint, running blindly through the passageways without thinking of where to go. In less than a minute he was throwing open the entrance to Jihoon’s room, falling onto his knees on the wooden floor. Jihoon, who had been at his desk writing, yelped in shock at his friend’s sudden arrival.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t scare me like that, Vernon! I just blotted ink on my page!” Jihoon hastily put his quill down and turned to glare at the prince. Vernon could barely hear him over the roaring in his ears, breathing shaky as it finally sunk in that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone was going to assassinate him tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry,” Vernon mumbled and wrapped his arms around himself as tears began to fall. “It- it’s urgent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Jihoon’s demeanor shifted when he saw the prince crying and shaking on his floor. The chair scraped against the floor as he stood up, making his way to Vernon’s side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-they’re going t-to k-kill me,” Vernon’s voice cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who? Who’s going to hurt you? What happened?” Jihoon asked patiently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I w-was in the library… a-and I overheard Soonyoung and th-that man, you know, the one w-who brings the l-letters sometimes?” Vernon tried to compose himself because he knew, he was painfully aware, that his life depended on it. “They said they were going to sl-slit my throat when I got back from pr-practicing with Mingyu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon gasped softly and opened his mouth to say something but Vernon continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-and they’re going to k-kidnap my parents, just to k-kill them publicly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell on the room as Jihoon gaped in shock, unable to comprehend what he had just learned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you’re saying that you overheard an assassination plot?” Jihoon asked tentatively and Vernon nodded. “And you are absolutely sure that those two people said these things? You are absolutely sure that you saw Soonyoung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon nodded again, more tears streaming down his face. It was hard to believe that Soonyoung would have a role in this. He was so sure that they had been on good terms. It must have shocked Jihoon more, considering his feelings he had for the chef’s assistant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do I do? I-I don’t want to...die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon hugged the prince and then pulled him into a standing position. Vernon swayed on unsteady legs, but at least his breathing had started to even out even if his tears had yet to cease. “You aren’t going to die. We are going to get someone who knows what to do. Come on, let’s go to Mingyu’s room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon went to open the door that led to the hallways, but Vernon dragged him back. “We can’t use the hallways! What if the assassin is waiting out there? We need to use the tunnel system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, I’m stupid, I should have thought of that,” Jihoon shook his head in self-reproach before taking them into the tunnels. In the darkness of the tunnel, Vernon could only imagine someone sneaking up behind him with a dagger and ending his life. The prince tried to stifle his overactive imagination, but he kept seeing every possible death he could envision playing in his mind’s eye. The only thing grounding him was Jihoon’s hand in his own as the shorter led them through the maze of passages. By the time the duo reached Mingyu’s room, Vernon was biting his palm to stifle his sobs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They threw open the hidden door with a loud bang, Vernon flinching at the sound. Inside the room was someone that he shouldn’t have been surprised to see. Wonwoo and Mingyu were sitting on the guard’s bed, a few feet apart but both with red faces and surprised eyes as they looked at the intruders. It was apparent they had sprung apart upon hearing the door open, and both looked embarrassed by being interrupted. But with one look at the prince, tears still streaming down his face and shivers racking his body, Wonwoo was immediately at his side. The elder’s arms wrapped securely around the boy and he was led to the bed where they sat down. Wonwoo held the crying prince and caressed his hair. The action just made Vernon sob even harder, finally coming apart in the teacher’s safe embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, hmm?” Wonwoo hummed. Vernon just shook his head, and Jihoon took that as a sign to explain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The prince overheard two traitors plotting the assassination of the royal family. He ran to my room in tears, so I brought him here,” Jihoon explained, wringing his hands in nervousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“An assassination plot? Tell me the names of the traitors and explain in further detail.” Mingyu stood from the bed and grabbed his sword belt from its spot on the wall. He began to put on his uniform as Jihoon explained everything that Vernon had told him. Once Jihoon was done explaining, the guard rushed to his desk to write a letter, closing it with his personal stamp. He handed the letter to the librarian’s apprentice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must stay here to guard the prince as is my duty, but I need you to deliver this letter to the head of the Royal Guard, Sir Seungcheol. Use the system of paths and tunnels that span the castle grounds to get to his room. I can procure the map if you do not know the location of his room,” Mingyu addressed Jihoon who clutched the letter in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, sir. I know my way. I’m the librarian’s apprentice,” Jihoon said, then turned to where Vernon was nestled in Wonwoo’s lap, no longer crying but exhausted and terrified. “Everything is going to be fine, Vernon. The Royal Guard will protect you and your parents now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon nodded weakly and Jihoon left, but not without another worried glance at his friend. The prince shifted to get a good look at the guard who was now pacing the room anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize he was the next Secret Keeper,” Mingyu murmured. Vernon didn’t realize Jihoon was the Secret Keeper, either. Whatever that meant. “Nor that you were friends with him. That explains how you know about the tunnel system.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not supposed to know about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s technically a closely guarded secret among the Royal Guard, since the tunnels were originally designed to protect the royal family in an emergency. Secret exits, hidden routes, all the sorts of things that ensure we can evacuate the royal family from an inside threat. Like now,” Mingyu said grimly. “The Secret Keeper always teaches the system to the new knights in the Guard. Historically the librarian has taken that role, but I didn’t realize Mr. Winly had taken an apprentice. Either way, the royal family has always been kept in the dark about the routes. It could compromise the integrity of the system if too many people knew.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why does Wonwoo know his way around?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wonwoo stiffened underneath Vernon, and Mingyu stumbled over his words trying to explain. “Well, you see, it would be—he wouldn’t—it wouldn’t be proper to be seen in a relationship with your professor and—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon waved his hand with a weak laugh. “Don’t worry. I trust him, and you. I won’t tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mingyu looked relieved, but he was still pacing. The atmosphere in the room was too tense for Vernon’s liking. If Mingyu was this distressed over the situation, it must have been bad. Well, of course it was bad; someone was planning to assassinate the rulers of Diamante. But Vernon wished Mingyu would compose himself for the prince’s sake. Vernon himself was on the verge of another breakdown, and the guard’s nervous pacing did nothing to soothe his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m guessing no sword lessons today?” Vernon joked weakly, a slight rasp in his voice from crying. Mingyu stopped and smiled tiredly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not, Vernon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m terrified,” the prince admitted into Wonwoo’s neck. The professor rubbed his back, staring at the boy with pity. Vernon had never done anything to anger anyone in life. He was just a seventeen-year-old; he didn’t deserve to have his life put in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if I hadn’t overheard their conversation?” Vernon whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not think about the ‘what ifs.’ What is important is that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> overhear them, and they won’t be able to harm you. I promise you, Vernon. No harm will come to you while you are in my charge,” Mingyu said very seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Vernon started, desperate to distract himself from the current situation. “What were you two doing before I got here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t see Wonwoo’s face from where he was sitting, but Mingyu’s face turned bright red. He opened his mouth, probably to deny something, when the hidden door opened. Jihoon entered, slightly breathless as if he had run the whole way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungcheol made me deliver letters to Seokmin and Chan, too. Sorry for the delay, Mingyu. Here is yours,” Jihoon handed Mingyu a letter with Seungcheol’s insignia on it, confirming it to be authentic. Mingyu raised an eyebrow at the lack of proper honorifics, but he wouldn’t bring it up in this situation. The guard’s eyes widened as he read the letter, but then he nodded in acceptance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Vernon. We are leaving. Sir Seungcheol sent out a code to evacuate the royal family. He will get your parents while I am tasked with bringing you. We will meet Sir Seokmin and Sir Chan who will have the carriage ready with necessary belongings packed. The royal family is taking a vacation that was unannounced due to a mistake in communication. And you two,” Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and Jihoon, “will not say anything other than this, understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon and Wonwoo nodded. Vernon was helped to his feet before Mingyu grabbed his arm to lead him to the hidden door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is still an assassin in the castle. We do not know just how widespread this plot is, so until we find out more, please do not do anything foolish,” Mingyu addressed the two they had to leave behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please stay safe, Jihoon,” Vernon said. “Don’t go looking for clues or put yourself in danger for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jihoon scoffed lightly. “I know these secret pathways better than even Mr. Winly. I will stay safe, but I won’t sit around waiting for someone to kill you. I’ll find out what I can and communicate it with the Royal Guard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon smiled sadly. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop you. Just don’t get yourself killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jihoon said, smiling even though there were tears in his eyes. This felt too much like a goodbye. “Just make sure to come back in one piece.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Vernon promised. Meanwhile, Wonwoo had told Mingyu to take care of his little brother or the teacher would personally make the guard’s life a living hell. Vernon smiled at their interaction, mind momentarily distracted from the situation at hand until Mingyu addressed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to go, Your Highness,” Mingyu said, Royal Guard persona on. He never addressed the prince with his title unless it was strictly business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m ready,” Vernon said, but his words were anything but the truth.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have to edit chapters 24-30 still, so I can update weekly or biweekly. I have exams every day next week, so don't expect to hear from me: I will be dead. But after that I'm done!!!! So excited about that. Hope you enjoy the chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. "safe" house</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A last little gift before exams!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Thunder reverberated</span> <span>through the air and shook the carriage as it rattled down a muddy path. Vernon clutched his cloak tighter around his middle. Rain lashed the road like angry tears pouring from the dark sky. Just that afternoon the sky had been clear, no clouds in sight. It seemed so far away now, the picnic with Seungkwan and their friends, almost like another universe. Around them he was just Vernon, eating lunch with his friends and laughing until he cried underneath an endless blue sky full of hope and possibilities. But the moment he stepped foot back inside the castle, he was harshly reminded that he was the prince, and that political enemies of his father wanted him dead. </span></p><p>
  <span>All too soon, the carriage creaked to a stop. It was silent except for the pounding of rain against the roof.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two raps against the door came in quick succession. Chan, the guard tasked with Vernon, opened the door to Mingyu, who was drenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All clear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come this way, Your Highness. Let’s get you inside and dry,” Chan said, holding out a hand for Vernon. He didn’t take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the darkness that the rain clouds and setting sun made, Vernon could make out a nondescript cottage surrounded by trees. They were in a forest, and, if Vernon wasn’t mistaken, it was the same forest that he had first met Seungkwan in, on the southern edge that bordered the city rather than the northern one that hugged the castle wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king and queen had already been ushered inside by Sir Seungcheol, and Vernon could see Sir Seokmin at ready with a bow in his hands, guarding the door. Mingyu had told the prince once that Seokmin was the best archer the country had ever seen. He could hit the bullseye blindfolded on horseback, so it was rumored. At the time Vernon doubted that was true, but now he hoped it really was. It might calm his anxiety knowing that someone so skilled was protecting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cottage was nothing special, really: two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a common space with a little table and two chairs. A vase of flowers sat on the table, making the place feel a little more alive and not just a skeleton of a house. It was nothing like the grand lodgings of the castle. Vernon took his drenched cloak off at the door and hung it on the coat rack. His mother and father stood inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sir Seungcheol clasped his hands behind his back and faced the monarchs. “Your Majesties, I will be taking Sir Mingyu back with me to the castle. People will talk if we are gone for too long, and our faces are well known among the town. We must keep a semblance of normalcy while my guards and I search for the traitors. Using the prince’s information, we know where to start. I leave you with Sir Seokmin, our best archer, and Sir Chan, our best swordsman, second only to myself. I urge you not to leave the cottage or show your face beyond here, for your safety. We will work quickly and ensure your safe return.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fix this all quickly, now. We have many events planned and it would be a shame for them to be cancelled. All the foreign dignitaries I know are planning to attend our equinox festival!” the queen exclaimed while resting her hand on her cheek. Vernon could see Sir Seungcheol’s eyebrow twitch, the only external indicator of his annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, your safety is our first priority,” he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get along with it, then,” the king said in his deep voice. Sir Seungcheol nodded, and then he and Mingyu were gone, leaving Vernon alone with his parents. The other two guards were watching the perimeter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet it’s fairies,” his father said. “Dirty fairies disguising themselves as humans to kill me! Traitors, they are. Sneaky bunch of worthless creatures. I’ve been waiting for an excuse to get rid of all of them for good. This is my chance. I’ll make a law when this is all done. Anyone even suspected of being a fairy will be sent straight to the stake. Those subhumans don’t deserve imprisonment. Only death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s eyes widened, and he felt anger rise in his chest. How dare his father talk like this about fairies! He knew that his father hated fairies, but Vernon had to wonder where the blind hatred came from. Vernon shouldn’t say anything, not after last time, but this time was different. His father spoke of Vernon’s friends. What his father proposed would endanger Jeonghan and Minghao, and Vernon refused to let that happen. Before Vernon knew it, he had opened his mouth and interrupted the king.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you hate fairies? What have they done to you except exist and be different? They aren't what you say they are. They aren’t liars or frauds, not anymore than humans can be! Fairies are nice and decent people, they have families and friends and honest jobs,” Vernon huffed. His mother’s eyes were wide with shock at his outburst. Of course, he was their perfect son, their perfect heir. Of course she would be shocked at the blasphemy spilling from his mouth. Before he could think to regret it, a final question slipped from his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of fairies, father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s head snapped sideways from the force of his father’s palm. He didn’t even see the hit coming until it connected with his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut your mouth,” his father growled. “Where did you learn to speak these awful things? Was it that young professor? I’ll have him executed by the morrow. I suspected you sympathized with those monsters after your little incident in the town, but I thought I had beat such thoughts out of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He brought his hand up to lightly touch his cheek, too shocked to answer the king. Did he dare threaten Wonwoo, too? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you a question, boy,” the king fisted his hand in Vernon’s hair and jerked him so that they made eye contact. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon had had enough, he realized. His cheek throbbed and his scalp prickled in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t learn it anywhere. I’m just not a prejudiced bigot that kills his people instead of leading them. Are you a king ruling this country, father,” Vernon didn’t waver now, “Or are you a tyrant ruled by fear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father’s eyes clouded over with anger, and Vernon thought belatedly that he might have made a mistake. Maybe he shouldn’t have worried about an assassin, not when his father had the look of a murderer in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to repeat what you just said?” the king asked in an icy and controlled manner, but Vernon could hear the quiver in it, the underlying threat. Vernon shook his head, gaze dropping to the floor as all of his earlier confidence seeped from him like a plug had been pulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think I’m a tyrant, do you? I’ll show you what a tyrant is like, then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Vernon could react, he was dragged to the floor by his hair, his hands scrabbling at the strong hand that pulled on his locks. His father kicked him in the stomach, then picked up the flower vase from the little table and threw it at him. It shattered against his shoulder, drenching him in water and cutting his face with the shards of glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door banged open to Chan’s concerned face. The shattering vase, Vernon thought. He had heard it and thought an assassin had broken in. The king whirled around to the guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, is something wrong? I heard a crash,” Chan said, then glanced down at the floor where Vernon was gasping for breath. “Prince Vernon! Are you—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The king stepped in front of Vernon to obscure him from the guard’s view. “Leave us. Nothing is wrong. I am teaching my son a lesson, that is all. Go back to your position.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon caught Chan’s eyes, pleading with him to please help him, but Chan couldn’t ignore a direct order from the king. He closed the door grudgingly, not without muttering an apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now where were we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m sorry I said what I did,” Vernon begged, tears streaming down his face. His mother had retired to her bedroom without a word. Even his own mother didn’t love him enough to stop his father from hurting him. “I didn’t mean it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you meant every word of it. You are the heir; we can’t have you tainted by such traitorous thinking. Someone put those ideas in your head, so I need to beat them out of you. This is what you deserve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon cowered on the floor, shutting his eyes tight and desperately wishing Seungkwan was with him. Or Minghao. Or Mingyu. Someone, really. Anyone. He was too frozen with fear to move when his father kicked him again. Another kick, another bruise. Each laced with poisoned words, “lessons,” his father called them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Vernon could only take so much of the physical and mental abuse. He thought of Jihoon, his stubborn best friend. He wouldn’t just sit there and take a beating; he’d fight back. He thought of Seungkwan, of how distraught he would be if he knew that Vernon let himself be beaten into submission, but also of how angry he would be with anyone who dared lay a hand on Vernon. The last thing he wanted was to burden Seungkwan with his pain. He couldn’t just submit and give up. Vernon couldn’t let that happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Too many times had it been others who had been there for Vernon when he wasn’t strong enough to save himself. But now, alone and curled weakly on the floor, Vernon had to be strong. No one was going to save him this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grimacing through the pain, Vernon launched himself to his feet and shoved his father backwards into the chair. As fast as he could in his state, he sprinted to his bedroom. His father’s angry shout could be heard, his footsteps thundering after him. Vernon threw the bedroom door shut and leaned all of his weight against it after locking it. Shaking the door in its frame, his father’s fists pounded on the wood. Vernon whimpered in fear, but somehow in his shocked state he dragged the dresser in front of the door. Breathing heavily, he leaned against it while his father shouted at him, cursed him, threatened to kill him and blame it on the assassin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one would ever suspect that the king got rid of his own son, his own defective heir with his head in the clouds. You may think I can’t replace you, that your mother is too old to have another child, but I’ll replace her too, if I have to! I’ll get rid of the stain in my lineage to ensure my dominance, bring forth a weaker minded son to control. Now open this door!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon scrambled back to his bed, blindly groping around his things that Mingyu had brought in earlier. His hand closed around the familiar leather of his scabbard. He glanced at the window above his bed, at the latch keeping it locked. He made up his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lock of the door broke, and the dresser toppled over with a loud, resounding thud. The king rushed into the bedroom of his son, only to find it empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Above the bed that was wet with rain, the curtains hung around an open window.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I updated the tags to include child abuse. Probably should have done that earlier oops.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. the assassin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My first week of exams is over!!!! I had 4 this week, and I have two next week. thank you for being patient!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>On and on</span> <span>he ran, blindly fighting his way through the woods. He didn’t know where he was going, only that he was going north, into the forest, away from the cottage, away from his father, away from his responsibilities. The rain stopped and the sky cleared, making way for the moon to shine through the canopy of trees. Drops of water dripped from the leaves of trees, plopping to the ground in puddles. Vernon kept running, afraid of what would happen if he stopped. </span></p><p>
  <span>A root caught his foot and he tumbled forward. He lost his balance and fell, breath stolen, into a ravine that the darkness had concealed. Twigs and branches scratched at his body and left gashes. He rolled to a stop and laid there, silent except for his ragged breathing. In a moment of clarity, he patted the ground around him until his hand closed around his scabbard; if nothing else, he still had his sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cold and wet, bruised and beaten, and lost in the middle of the woods at the bottom of a ditch. But he wasn’t dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ravine wasn’t that steep, but his ankle had been twisted in his fall. He didn’t think he could climb out of it. He shuffled onto his knees and crawled towards the nearest tree that was illuminated by the dim glow of the moon. It was old, its trunk wider than any of the stone pillars that held up the castle. There was a damp hollow carved out of it, a little refuge big enough for a person to fit in. Vernon curled himself into it and took a deep, shuddering breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The situation he was in finally dawned on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was the prince, heir to the throne, alone in the woods with no guards and an injured ankle. He didn’t even know if he could lift the sword if he wanted to, with the bruises lining his arms. On top of that, there was an assassin lurking somewhere in the castle who would love to find the prince, and Vernon had run away from the only people who could protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, his father also wanted to kill him, all for his opinions about fairies. Vernon would have laughed about how absurd that was if he hadn’t almost just died. How would he ever return home? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would</span>
  </em>
  <span> he ever return home? How could he return when his father would just get rid of him someday, now that he knew Vernon’s radical beliefs? Would he ever see Jihoon again, ever read books in the library with his friend? Would Wonwoo ever play chess with him again or hug him when he was lonely?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon began to cry again. The future was too bleak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For now though, all he could do was get some rest before the sun rose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaves crunched underneath the boots of someone nearby, snapping Vernon out of his restless and nightmare-plagued sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, did someone come through here? Why would anyone be back here?” a familiar voice came from the direction of the footsteps and Vernon would have wept again if he hadn’t already cried his eyes out the day before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan!” he called out, squeezing out from inside the hollow and slumping against the forest floor. His abdomen was in so much pain that moving was almost impossible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon? Am I hearing voices?” Seungkwan’s ice white hair came into view at the top of the ravine. The boy looked around in confusion before his gaze fell downwards to where Vernon was struggling to his knees. “Vernon! What are you doing out here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan rushed down to the prince’s side, bringing a hand to his mouth when he saw his state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What… Vernon, what happened? Why… why are you so hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon blanched as he realized he didn’t know what lie to come up with. How could he explain that he’d been beaten by the king after he voiced his opinion about fairies after the king thought a fairy assassin was trying to kill them? How could he explain that without revealing his true identity?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan helped him to his feet, letting the younger lean against him to take weight off of his sprained ankle. Vernon decided that he couldn’t keep this a secret any longer. He didn’t think he could lie to Seungkwan even if he wanted to, not when he was so emotionally drained. He had lied for years, keeping his identity hidden to prolong his time away from being the prince. He should have known that he couldn’t keep this a secret forever, but now he feared that Seungkwan would hate him. After all, who lies to their closest friends about something so important? He had deceived them. Vernon knew he should have told them sooner, before he had the chance to get attached, but he was selfish. After they had accepted him, he pushed off telling them, telling himself he would stop lying tomorrow. But tomorrow turned into the next day turned into years, and the time had finally come. He wondered how many of them would hate him, would never trust him after forming a relationship built on lies. It was too late to worry about that, though. If Vernon didn’t tell Seungkwan, he would find out soon with the chaos that was bound to follow the attempted assassination, and that would be worse than coming clean now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan, I… I need to tell you the truth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t you always told me the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon grimaced, but continued, “I’m the heir to the throne, Prince Vernon Cerise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping. He went to say something, to ask if he was kidding, to curse him for lying this whole time, but his eyes flitted to something behind the prince. Seungkwan tugged Vernon towards him as a whistling sound and the sickening twang of an arrow hitting its mark interrupted him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon cried out in pain and clutched at his right shoulder. There was an arrow impaling his shoulder, right in the indent beneath his collarbone, dangerously close to his vital organs. Whoever shot had missed by mere inches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon!” Seungkwan exclaimed, catching the boy when he slumped forward. The prince just stared as he pulled his hand away from his shoulder; it was stained with blood. His blood. Another whistling as the air was pierced by another arrow, and Vernon braced for another wound, but it never came. Seungkwan stood between him and the assassin with his hands outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, in front of the duo, hovered an arrow mere inches from them, surrounded by a slight green haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s eyes darted about, searching for the assassin, until he found the culprit up in one of the trees and pointed with his uninjured arm. “Up there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan followed his gaze, then narrowed his eyes. He pulled his arms back to him in a sweeping motion before thrusting them out again, and the suspended arrow shot back at the assassin. The man in the trees narrowly dodged, then slid out of the tree and fled back south. The presence of a fairy must have scared him. Vernon felt a moment of relief, but then his knees were buckling and he was falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, what do I do?” Seungkwan fretted in distress as he caught the prince and held him in his arms. There was blood dripping from Seungkwan’s nose and his voice shook. Vernon’s senses were dulled, his movements sluggish, his mind slowed, and he vaguely realized the arrow had been poisoned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Poison…” he whispered, head lolling against Seungkwan’s chest. A fast acting poison, too. His body was numb to the point where he couldn’t register the pain of his ankle or bruises. He could only feel the burning sensation of the arrow in his shoulder, see the blood staining his hands and chest as it spread slowly. He whimpered and Seungkwan tried to shush him soothingly, but he was just as panicked as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay, it’s going to be okay,” he kept repeating, wiping away Vernon’s tears as they fell down his cheeks. “I’m really sorry, this is going to hurt a lot but you’re going to die if I don’t do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Vernon could register his words in his blood loss-induced haze, Seungkwan was snapping the arrow head off and pulling it out of his shoulder. Agony like hot knives stabbed at his skin and he screamed in pain, curling in on himself while Seungkwan cried and held him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” the boy repeated, and Vernon couldn’t find the strength to tell him it wasn’t his fault, that he should be thanking him. Poisoned blood seeped from the wound in a steady flow, and Seungkwan pressed the skin around it until the last of the toxins had left his blood stream. Then warmth began flowing into the wound, and the pain subsided slightly as the worst of the injury healed over. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vernon thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s healing me with magic</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan’s breathing became ragged and blood flowed steadily from his nose. His complexion turned pallid and his eyes were unfocused, and Vernon wanted to ask what was wrong but his tongue felt like a lead weight in his mouth, his head pounding and his mouth too dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything’s… going to… be… okay…” Seungkwan breathed out, gasping for breath in between words. He snapped his fingers weakly and a butterfly made of his green magic fluttered into existence and took off into the woods. A shiver wracked his body and his face twisted in desperation. Vernon realized as he closed his eyes that Seungkwan’s wings had appeared, large olive green wings with gold outlines and hues of blue, pink and purple rippling in the green. They draped over the pair of them like thin malachite blankets, a shimmery shield against the dangers of the forest. Even with a blood and tear stained face, Vernon thought Seungkwan looked like an angel with the backlighting of the sun casting a halo over him. He was Vernon’s guardian angel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fairy slumped over Vernon, exhausted from his magic, and Vernon let his eyes slip shut as unconsciousness drifted over him like a gentle breeze, bringing with it a reprieve from his agony.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I will update tomorrow. Stay tuned! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. a brief respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>new chapter! old readers, this is new for y'all. hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A robin settled on the edge of the bird feeder outside of the kitchen window. It ruffled its feathers and stared at Jeonghan before pecking at the sunflower seeds. Jeonghan waved at the bird with a smile and went back to watering the rosemary and lavender plants on the windowsill. He liked to open the window every morning to let in the refreshing air, but this morning it was a bit too chilly for his liking. He shivered and set the watering can down, then leaned against the counter with a content sigh. Cold or not, it was peaceful. The soft light of sunrise illuminated dust motes and particles floating lazily through the forest air. Another bird joined the robin, a blue bird, and nuzzled against it with a happy chirp. Jeonghan watched the two fly away together with a lazy smile of his own. He stretched his arms above his head with a huff, letting out all of the kinks in his muscles left over from his fitful sleep. Joshua would be up soon, so Jeonghan decided he should start brewing tea. Joshua liked his morning tea with a hint of cinnamon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong arms wrapped around Jeonghan’s waist and a face buried itself in his neck with a sleepy, “Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speak of the devil</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jeonghan thought with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You slept in,” Jeonghan remarked and leaned back into Joshua’s warm embrace. Joshua’s skin glowed in the light of the rising sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You woke up earlier than normal. It’s barely past sunrise,” Joshua mumbled and pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to hear that. Anything in particular?” Joshua asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll brew us some tea,” Joshua said and kissed Jeonghan briefly before turning to find the tea kettle. Jeonghan smiled fondly at his love whose black hair was still mussed from sleep. Jeonghan couldn’t believe sometimes that Joshua actually loved him, especially since he was a fairy. He got lucky with this one. The sight of Joshua completing such domestic tasks in the morning was one Jeonghan would never tire of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan ruffled Joshua’s bedhead and stepped out of the kitchen. “I’m going to get dressed. Minghao and Junhui should be here soon. My wings need a bit of stretching, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua hummed in acknowledgement as he began to heat up the water. Jeonghan disappeared into the bedroom and rifled through his dresser to find his white shirt with the open back. Joshua had made it for Jeonghan a few years back. Shedding his human disguise was just as easy as undressing. Jeonghan’s blue wings appeared, his fingernails lengthened into talons, and his ears tapered to a point. Looking in the mirror, he could see that his pupils were now slits, and little fangs had appeared where his canines had been. The eyes were probably the aspect Jeonghan was most self-conscious of. It was the only thing that made him feel...different. His wings were beautiful, his ears barely noticeable, and his fingers delicate even with deadly points, but his eyes were undoubtedly inhuman. They reminded him of why people called his kind monsters, of why his stepmother—if he could even call the Duchess that—had cast him out of her home. While Jeonghan loved his wings, he wished his eyes would remain normal. Though, he supposed that his fairy form was his normal form, even if he disguised himself more often than not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the tea done yet?” Jeonghan asked once he reentered the kitchen. Joshua looked up and smiled widely. Jeonghan knew the tea wasn’t ready, but asking a mundane question distracted him from his appearance. Despite being friends and then more with Joshua, Jeonghan was still nervous about himself. He knew Joshua would never, but Jeonghan still had an irrational fear that the other would leave him one day because of his identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, handsome. The water needs a few more minutes to boil,” Joshua said and gestured for Jeonghan to come closer. Joshua held Jeonghan in his arms and gazed at him with so much love in his eyes that Jeonghan had to look away. “Do you know just how beautiful you look right now? Gorgeous, stunning, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ethereal</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes upon. Words cannot come close to describing you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such a sweet talker. You aren’t too bad yourself,” Jeonghan said with an embarrassed smile, a blush finding its way onto his cheeks. He may be the more flirtatious of the two, but it didn’t take much to reduce Jeonghan to a blushing mess. Compliments were his weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Your eyes are very pretty. I know you don’t love them, but I do,” Joshua said and placed a light kiss to Jeonghan’s brow. “I love all of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan pulled Joshua down to kiss him properly. His lips were a familiar comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch the fangs,” Jeonghan murmured into Joshua’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front door opened with a click and a voice, and Jeonghan broke off the kiss with a glare at the arrivals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep it family friendly, there are children present,” Junhui announced as he entered with Minghao, a hand over the fairy’s eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you covering my eyes, Junhui?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him. “This is my house, Junhui. If I want to kiss Joshua, I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Technically it’s mine, but the point stands,” Joshua added and went to check on the water which was nearly boiling by the sound of it. Junhui and Minghao sat down on one of the loveseats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you had your hand on my eyes? They were just kissing?” Minghao asked and Junhui nodded. “You’re one to talk! Keeping it family friendly, that’s funny coming from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is right,” Jeonghan pointed out and leaned against the kitchen table. “You and Minghao are kissing eighty percent of the time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a lot of love to give,” Junhui shrugged. “And it is no fault of mine that he lacks in the area of expressing his affection verbally.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See if I kiss you again,” Minghao crossed his arms and tried to pout, but his wide smile said otherwise. He was brighter and more lively than normal, Jeonghan noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua took the kettle off of the heat as it started to whistle, and Jeonghan wondered why Minghao was so happy. It wasn’t that Minghao was never happy, but he was more guarded than most with his emotions due to his upbringing. The past few weeks Minghao had been upset and even more reserved than normal, but today he was happier and almost joyful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up? Something good happen?” Jeonghan asked Minghao.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today is a great day. Today is a wonderful day to be a fairy,” Minghao said with a content sigh. Behind Jeonghan, he could hear Joshua pulling mugs off of the peg board.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why is that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will hear soon enough. But from here on out, our lives will be better, trust me,” Minghao said. Jeonghan was confused but smiled nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden feeling of dread gripped Jeonghan’s heart and he whirled around toward the window at the sound of a mug shattering against the floor. Joshua stared in fear at what had landed on the windowsill among the lavender.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… that’s Seungkwan’s magic,” Joshua whispered. Jeonghan rushed to the window and scooped up the little malachite butterfly with shaky hands. He was terrified of what this meant. Upon contact, Jeonghan heard Seungkwan’s message within the magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Help us. Vernon hurt. South end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked from the couch. Jeonghan turned to face them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seungkwan and Vernon are hurt. They need help,” Jeonghan said. He couldn’t believe this was happening. If Seungkwan had used his magic… it could be too late. Joshua laid a hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder in comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, Junhui, you two stay here. It will be safer that way. Jeonghan and I will bring them here,” Joshua said. To Jeonghan, he asked, “Wings or no wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one lives near the south end except Seungkwan. I need my wings,” Jeonghan said with a quiver to his voice. Leaving the house in this form was dangerous, but his true form had too many advantages to ignore in this time sensitive situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. reveal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>The soft murmur of voices</span> <span>roused the prince from his sleep. He came into consciousness slowly, like wading up through murky water. He thought he recognized the voices, but they were distant and distorted, merely impressions of color on the backs of his eyelids and soft whispers in his ears.</span></p><p>
  <span>When finally his eyes opened, he didn’t recognize his surroundings. A low ceiling with exposed wooden beams hung over him and there were no windows. A dresser stood across the room from him on the opposite wall with a large mirror and a vase of flowers on it. At the sight of the flowers, memories came back in fragments: rain, a fight, an escape, a poisoned arrow, Seungkwan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungkwan!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last he remembered of the boy was his pale figure struggling to breathe over him. Where was he? Was he alive? And where was Vernon? He vaguely recognized the room now, the smells, the silk sheets he was laid under in a lumpy bed, but his mind was too foggy to piece it together. He needed to find Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon sat upright and immediately clutched his right shoulder in pain. In the mirror across the room he could see the bandages wrapping around his bare torso, around the wound that Seungkwan had partially healed. It still throbbed in pain when he tried to rotate his shoulder. He stared at the mirror, at his reflection, and for just a moment he saw blood covering him, spreading across the bandages and staining his chest, his hands, the white sheets. He blinked and the image was gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon startled, for Minghao had entered the room like a phantom, unseen and unheard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao,” he breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar face. “Where am I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jeonghan found you and Seungkwan. This is his and Joshua’s home. I’ll let him know that you are awake,” and with that Minghao was gone again before Vernon could ask about Seungkwan. In the three years he had known the young man, Minghao hadn’t changed. He was still reserved and quiet at times, and when he spoke his words were to the point. That is, unless he was around his friends, in which case he was more prone to display his emotions without hesitation. Now though, he seemed to glide through the air as if nothing kept him grounded, silent and withdrawn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later Jeonghan whisked into the room, surprisingly in his true form. His ears were pointed at the end and his pupils were slits surrounded by a deeper blue that matched his wings. His wings were like that of a blue swallowtail butterfly. Vernon noticed that the doorways were wider in this house, likely to accommodate the extra width the folded wings of its occupants added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon sweetie, you’re awake. How do you feel?” Jeonghan sat on the edge of the bed and felt his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I’ve been shot with an arrow,” he said bluntly. That elicited a breathy laugh from Jeonghan, his nose scrunching up when he smiled. He seemed to find Vernon’s characteristic candor amusing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the first to wake up. Seungkwan is out cold, but he will live. Joshua was brewing tea when his butterfly signal fluttered in through the kitchen window. We followed it back to where you two were in the forest, and for a minute I thought you were both dead.” Jeonghan paused and looked away somberly. “There was blood soaking through both of your clothes. I feared the worst, but thank the heavens you were both alive. A little worse for wear, I suppose, but alive nonetheless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Seungkwan? I want to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s in my bedroom. We only have one guest bedroom, I’m sure you remember. Let me help you there,” Jeonghan steadied Vernon as he slipped out of bed, staying off the ankle he had sprained. They made their way slowly through the house and into Jeonghan’s bedroom. Joshua looked up from where he was reading a book in the kitchen and waved hello. Though, from what Vernon could see, Joshua was just staring at the words inked on the surface without really seeing them. Minghao had retired to the living space, deep in hushed conversation with Junhui. Everyone was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the room that smelled of fresh lavender and sage lay Seungkwan. He looked terrible, his bangs matted to his face in sweat and his body shuddering with chills even under the pile of blankets covering him. Vernon gingerly sat on the blankets beside him, clasping one of the boy’s weak, limp hands in his own. For a moment he forgot about his own injuries. All he could focus on was Seungkwan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with him? He wasn’t injured,” Vernon whispered and brushed Seungkwan’s silver bangs from his forehead. He thumbed the crease between his eyebrows from where his face was scrunched in discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When he wakes, he can tell you. It’s not my story to tell. In essence, he’s not supposed to use his magic and he was foolish to try and heal such a large wound. I wouldn’t even attempt it, it’s such high level magic,” Jeonghan explained. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> you get injured? I know it was an arrow; the broken shaft was near you when I found you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon tore his eyes away from Seungkwan with difficulty. “Let’s talk with the others. They’ll want to hear this and I have some things I need to tell you all.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Very important things that I’ve lied to them about for three years.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to tell them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no choice now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—————</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mug of tea shook ever so slightly in his hands, ripples breaking the calm surface of the steaming liquid. Even though Vernon was the one to ask everyone to sit around the low table in the living area, he felt like he was the one called in to be reprimanded. Like being summoned to Soonyoung’s room after someone in the kitchen had caught him stealing food for his escapades. He couldn’t quell the nervousness and anxiety that choked him, that threatened to bubble over like champagne poured too quickly. He had to tell them the truth now, but what if they hated him for it? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your tea will spill if you keep that up.” Joshua laid a hand on Vernon’s knee that he hadn’t even realized was bouncing in place. Joshua was on one side of him, Jeonghan the other, and Junhui and Minghao sat across the table. Minghao looked resigned and exhausted, but Vernon could see the glint in his eyes that meant the fairy was fully attentive, despite his withdrawn posture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Vernon muttered and his leg stopped moving, but the nerves just built up more. “Um, well. I have to tell you all something. I, uh… I told Seungkwan already, but then we were attacked. Well, I was attacked. And he, uh, he saved me. So I don’t know if, um, if he— how he responded, or if he hates me, or if he, uh—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath and slow down, sweetie. You don’t need to rush, we’re not going anywhere,” Jeonghan placed his hand on the prince’s lower back, a steadying point of contact that Vernon could focus on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, take your time. It is to be expected that you are unsettled still by the events you suffered. It scared us, too,” Junhui added. This, though, only made Vernon feel worse. Of course he was still shaken by the attack. It had to have been the assassin, he must have found Vernon in the forest near the castle. But since he was still alive, he was more worried about how his friends would react to the fact that he was the prince, son of a king that actively persecuted fairies. While Joshua and Junhui were both human, they were fiercely protective of the fairies. If Vernon told them he really was the prince, they would surely hate him, especially since he had lied to them this whole time. The sins of his father would taint his image in their eyes forever, which ironically was the reason Vernon had just wanted to be himself around Seungkwan and their friends. He didn’t want to be known as the prince, he just wanted to be himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And look where that got me,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, um,” Vernon took a deep breath and focused on the feeling of Jeonghan tracing circles on his back. “I had an argument with my father last night, and he… he beat me and then threatened to kill me,” a sharp inhale from Jeonghan, a stutter in the motion of his hand. Vernon didn’t look any of them in the eyes; he didn’t want to see their disappointment when he finally told them. “I ran away, but I hurt my ankle so I stopped to rest around where you found me. I woke to find Seungkwan, and he was about to say something when I was shot with an arrow. He saw it, though, and grabbed me before it could pierce my heart. It would have, too, if Seungkwan hadn’t intervened. Whoever tried to kill me had excellent aim. Then he saved me, Seungkwan did, healed me with magic. I passed out and woke up here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon’s voice wavered and he took a sip of his tea to calm his nerves. He chanced a glance up at the others. Joshua sat with quiet contemplation, schooled features, but Vernon could see the concern in his eyes. Jeonghan was frowning, and Junhui looked like he wanted to leap across the table in his dramatic fashion and hug him, if not for his still healing injuries. Minghao had a look of unease on his face that seemed to grow with every passing second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, y-you may be wondering why someone would try to kill me,” Vernon’s voice shook and even Jeonghan’s comforting touch couldn’t stop his nervousness and guilt. “Well, um, I… I’m the—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice broke, and Vernon couldn’t keep tears from spilling down his cheeks. How he still had tears to cry, he didn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m the prince. Prince Vernon Chwe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence. Tension weighed in the air palpably and Vernon couldn’t bear to look up. But when no one said anything for a moment, he glanced up in morbid curiosity. Varying degrees of shock registered on Joshua’s and Junhui’s faces, speechless. Except Minghao, he… he looked horrified. It broke Vernon to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, you can hate me, I deserve it,” Vernon rambled, the empty cup slipping from his shaking hands to land with a soft thud on the carpet. His hands tangled in his hair, pulling on the dark strands that were physical reminders of his connection to the royal family, and he didn’t even notice the pinpricks of pain from where his father had dragged him. He hung his head, hands pulling at his hair incessantly, and kept apologizing until it felt like he couldn’t breathe. “I didn’t mean to lie, I d-didn’t. I just… just wanted to get away. From being the p-prince. But now my only friends hate me, you hate me. I’m s-sorry. The assassin should have k-killed me. I don’t have anyone left—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joshua’s voice cut through his panic, cutting his thoughts off for a moment. A pair of hands gently untangled his own that were wound up in his hair, and another tilted his chin up so he made eye contact with Junhui who was kneeling on the floor in front of Vernon. He hadn’t even heard him approach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vernon, who said we hated you?” Junhui asked, eyes brimming with emotion and sincerity. “You are our friend. The sins of your father aren’t your own. You didn’t think any less of Minghao or Jeonghan after they told you they were fairies. Why would we think any less of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but my father—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“—is not you,” Joshua said firmly. “You aren’t your father. From what I know, he has abused you for years. It is true he is a horrible man in relation to the fairies, but he is not any kinder to you. You are so caring and thoughtful, Vernon. You are nothing like that monster, except that you are his son. But that doesn’t make you like him. We don’t choose our blood family, so how could we fault you for it? You have shown us in the time we have known you that you are loyal to a fault to those you care about. You may be the prince, but that doesn’t change anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree with that, but you already know,” Jeonghan said softly, squeezing his hands gently. “I would say I am cross with you for keeping this a secret from everyone for so long, but I would be a hypocrite. I didn’t tell you my true identity until I trusted you, so I can’t blame you for doing the same. It’s alright, sweetie. I’m sure Seungkwan feels the same way. Though, I must confess to everyone else that I have known Vernon’s identity for three weeks now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh bubbled out of Minghao’s lips, but the tone was wrong. He stood up from his couch and buried his head in his hands as another manic laugh escaped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could you keep something so important from us?” Minghao asked, a hint of desperation seeping into his voice. “Do you realize what this means?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, drop it. He had his reasons and he isn’t at fault here,” Junhui said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Junhui. You’re wrong,” Minghao interrupted, then looked down at Vernon, fear and distress dancing in his eyes. “Why didn’t you tell us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon felt guilt curl in his stomach, tears threatening to spill yet again as he tried to explain himself to Minghao. “I, I’m sorry, Minghao. I just—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s okay, sweetie,” Jeonghan shushed him. “And you, Minghao, why are you acting like this? You of all people should understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Minghao’s eyes flitted between the four of them before he laughed again, but it was forced. He hugged his arms around his chest. “You’re right. I shouldn’t blame him. He’s one of my closest friends. Vernon, I’m not mad at you, I promise. I’m mad at myself and I’m taking it out on you. I just wish you had told me, because… well, I’m sorry. I’ll apologize out front. This never would have happened if I knew that you were the prince.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?” Vernon asked, but deep down he knew what Minghao was going to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The assassination. It was organized by a group of fairies who wanted to get rid of the king. The whole royal family,” Minghao bit his lip and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Minghao, how do you know this?” Jeonghan curled an arm protectively around Vernon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear if I had known you were the king’s son, this wouldn’t have happened. Everyone in the group thought the only heir to the throne was just like his father, but it’s you, Vernon. You are the best hope for fairies as a ruler. If only I had known. I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why are you apologizing if it was the group of fairies who staged the assassination?” Joshua cut in, but there was an accusatory undertone to his words, like he already knew the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m the one who planned it. I’m the reason Vernon almost died.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my last exam is monday! thanks to everyone who has stayed with me. thank you for reading. Comments and kudos are appreciated, especially constructive criticism. I am always trying to improve my writing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>